ash's son the story of ken ketchum
by beastmode456
Summary: Its time for the son of the champ to start his own journey who will he choose as his starter will he be able to live up to his dad all this and more in Pokemon ANE (a new era)(please review) (still accepting oc's and fakemon)
1. the big beggining

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Hi everybody I'm Ken Ken Ketchum You may know me because my dad Ash is champion of the Kanto region and my mom misty used to be the strongest gym leader in Kanto until she gave her throne to my sister Hannah Now she has battles to help new trainers. Today I get my first Pokémon plus an egg from one of my dad's Pokémon but he's keeping it a secret he's giving one to josh my friend to also the son of dawn and Kenny. For now I've got to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning at 7:00 to avoid my dad's mistake I put on my Yankees snapback hat a red shirt that red Pokémon master a black hoody blue baggy jeans and black Nikes I put on my backpack that had my pajamas an extra change of clothes a slot for potions and poke balls and a slot for my trainer card and pokedex I Rushed downstairs at about 8:30 and my mom cooked breakfast I had about 7 plates before my mom and dad cut me off. After they asked who my starter would I said I think Charmander but it could go either way. I remember the story dad told me how he wanted a Squirtle but showed up late to get it and how he settled for Pikachu and now he's the strongest Pokémon in Kanto Well I got to go get josh see you guys later. The warm Kanto sun warmed my African skin (ancestors were black). I arrived at josh's house and he was sitting on the sofa. He got up when he saw me. He was wearing a red sox snapback hat a blue shirt that read Pokémon trainer a white hoody blue baggy jeans and black Nikes. I said bye to Mr. and Mrs. King and Josh and I were off. We ran straight to Prof Oak's lab He met us in the lobby and brought us in the back a platform began to rise on one a flame was on another a water drop and the third a leaf blade he told me to choose which I wanted I mulled it over and chose Charmander and Josh chose Squirtle. After we chose he gave us each a pokedex and five poke balls .We thanked Prof Oak and headed to my house. My dad asked us which Pokémon we chose I replied Charmander and Jason told him Squirtle Do he went into the back an pulled out two eggs he handed me a blue one with a brown scaled pattern at the bottom and josh got a red spotted egg we thanked dad and headed toward the viridian forest.

We ran straight to the forest and since it was late we decide to battle I sent out Charmander and he sent out Squirtle He ordered a skull bash but I Charmander dodged

Charmander scratch a dead hit Squirtle popped back up

Josh ordered a water gun Charmander tried to evaded but wasn't quick enough

I ordered an ember and out it came but josh countered with water the attacks collided creating dust

I decided to take advantage Charmander scratch he delivered a devastating scratch knocking out Squirtle

Just then our eggs began to glue and out hatched a Squirtle for me and Charmander for josh

I sucked my teeth "my dad got jokes ha"

All josh could do was laugh

Let's make sure we train hard we owe it to each other yeah I said then I returned Charmander and josh healed Squirtle and returned him the it was late and we were midway through viridian forest so we set up camp we went to sleep knowing the next morning our journey will have officially started.


	2. journey to pewter city

**Ken's POV**

I woke up the next morning I decided to train Squirtle. I released him from the poke ball and told him to use skull bash at the huge rock standing in front of

us with tremendous force and amazing speed he hit the rock and it shattered to pieces looks like he was pretty strong I spotted a cream colored tale it

must have also spotted me because he leapt in front of me I scanned it with my pokedex and the tiny voice said _Mankey the pig monkey Pokémon it is _

_quick to anger seemingly pleasant at one moment and thrashing at the next._ Mankey threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Squirtle and think it was

close combat I instructed Squirtle to use withdraw with great speed he receded into his shell. The Mankey was confused at what just happened I used that

to my advantage. Squirtle water gun out of all holes water sported out the Mankey was blasted back a few steps. Breathing hard the Mankey ran picked

Squirtle up and dropped him using seismic toss. Squirtle stood up a I insured that he was okay and then told him to use water gun but that's not what I got

instead of water bubbles shot out making direct contact with Mankey and while he was down I took a poke ball and threw it shook once twice and then

boom I had caught a Mankey and Squirtle had learned bubble. I celebrated with Squirtle and then headed back to the camp site where josh was waiting

"where have you been" josh said "I was training I even caught a Mankey and Squirtle learned bubble"" really awesome mind having a Squirtle battle just to

see which is stronger" "Sure just let me heal mine Mankey did some pretty heavy damage with that seismic toss" I took a few seconds to let Squirtle heal

and then we battled.

Squirtle it's all you said Josh

Squirtle bubble

Squirtle dodge quick

He was quick dodging every shot except 1 that caught him in the knee

Squirtle withdraw and water gun his Squirtle

Oh no you don't

Squirtle withdraw and bubble

Bubble overpowered water gun and landed a direct hit

Both Squirtle's were breathing heavy

(Ken) Squirtle skull bash

(Josh) Squirtle skull bash

The two moves collided when the dust cleared they were both Ko'ed

"Guess it's a tie" I said with smirk on my face" yeah your squirtle's pretty strong" said Josh

Just then our stomachs growled guess we should eat something yeah I found some pecha berries we could eat those and some of the sandwiches my mom

packed I said "sure I'll set up" said josh.

We ate for the next half our and then something caught josh's eye it was a tyrogue

**Josh's POV**

Man I've got to catch that go Charmander

Char Charmander ember

The tyrogue dodged and hit with rock smash

Charmander stepped back

Charmander charge and scratch

Tyrogue was caught

Charmander follow with ember the tyrogue was hit cleanly but the tyrogue easily tossed Charmander away with strength

Charmander ember what happened next wasn't any ember flames shot at tyrogue a flame thrower was just released

Good job Charmander

Now go poke ball

It shook once the twice and then poof I had just caught tyrogue

**Normal POV**

"Good job josh" said ken "no need for applause let's hurry to pewter city" said josh

"Yeah let's go" after a few hours we could see city. "Well were here" said ken "let's go to the Pokémon center" Hello nurse joy we need you to heal our Pokémon well put them on this tray and they will be ready in a minute yes mam they both said. While they waited they used the video phone to call home

Ken went first

**Ken's POV **

I picked up the phone and called home after a few rings my dad picked up "hey ken" "hey dad the egg you gave me hatched" really what did it turn out to be" "Squirtle for me Charmander for Josh" "Really what are the odds" "just calling to tell you guys were in Pewter city I caught a Mankey and Squirtle learned bubble" "what about Josh" "he caught a tyrogue and his Charmander learned flamethrower"

"That's great news you to will be great trainers one day" "thanks dad bye"

**Josh's POV **

After ken hung up I called my parents they picked up after 2 rings

"Hey mom" "Hey Josh how's your journey great so far were in Pewter city"

"Really how's your Pokémon" "Mr. Ketchum gave me an egg that hatched into Charmander and it learned flamethrower after a battle that let me capture a tyrogue" "that's great thanks for the call kiddo" "bye mom love you"

**Normal POV**

Your folk's ok man said ken "yeah yours" said Jason yup. Just then nurse joy called. Here is your Pokémon. Thank you and May we have 1 room please "yes trainer id's please" "here you go. Your room number is 98 here are your keys" "Thanks nurse joy." They settled into their room and fed their Pokémon. "Let's go train" said ken "we need to our the gym uses rock so our water and fighting types should do well" said josh "yes but they only know a handful of moves" "good point" they grabbed their Pokémon and went to the training facility.


	3. battle time

When we last left off our heroes were in pewter city training with they're Pokémon

Go Mankey

Go Tyrogue

Mankey close combat

Tyrogue counter strength

The moves collided making a dust cloud

Mankey seismic toss

Mankey grabbed tyrogue jumped and slammed tyrogue down

"Get up tyrogue you can do it"

Just then tyrogue began to glow what stood there now was a Hitmonlee

He was scanned by both with their pokedexes and it read _Hitmonlee the kicking Pokémon and the evolved for of tyrogue it can send lethal kicks from any direction and any distance_

Good Hitmonlee high jump kick a furious kick went towards Mankey

Mankey seismic toss but instead he grabbed and tossed Hitmonlee he had learned strength.

Just then mankey glowed and instead of mankey there stood a Primeape

Primeape strength

Hitmonlee

High jump kick

Both moves connected knocking each other out

Return Primeape good job out there go Squirtle

Return Hitmonlee way to fight go Squirtle

Both Pokémon now stood face to face

Squirtle bubble

Squirtle dodge and tackle

Josh's Squirtle struck fast

Now water gun

Counter with bubble but neither shit the instructed move instead they both shot out a strong beam of ice they learned ice beam

Both freezing each other return

"You think we're ready ken" "I know we're ready" ken said let's get healed up they handed nurse joy there poke balls and waited when they got them back

they headed to the room while ken headed to the shower josh tried to think up a strategy

**Josh's POV**

Well I know that it will be a one on one two Pokémon battle so the question is do I use Squirtle first or Hitmonlee. They both have a glaring advantage but

which is stronger I guess I will decide tomorrow. Just then Ken came back sup man nothing just thinking about tomorrow yeah I'm psyched to we went to

sleep thinking about our gym battle tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

They woke up the next morning to put on their clothes they got dressed "you ready josh" said ken "I've been ready my whole life let's go". They went to

the checkout desk and told nurse joy they are leaving now. They left the Pokémon center and went straight to the gym upon entering they saw the gym

leader was still brock ash's friend. We're here for a gym battle they said in unison well I'll give you one said a mysterious voice and out a came a smaller

version of brock his brother forest. Well which one is first "I am said Ken as Josh said it was cool. Brock made his way to the referee's box and said" this is

a one on one Pokémon battle each side has two Pokémon it'll be over when both Pokémon are fainted and only the challenger may substitute.

Go golem said forest throwing his poke ball ken and josh scanned golem with the pokedexes _golem the megaton Pokémon it sheds it's rocky layer once a year_

Go Primeape

Golem rollout

No you don't Primeape stop it with strength Primeape caught and easily tossed golem

Now close combat the golem was down but not out

Golem rock blast Primeape dodge too late he was struck

Golem rollout

Primeape seismic toss golem was stopped in his tracks and hoisted into the air Primeape leapt into the air and threw golem down knocking him out

Good gob Primeape

Return golem you did great nice job ken but be ready for my next Pokémon Rhypherior go!

Again ken used his pokedex _Rhypherior the drill Pokémon it can put rocks into its arm and fire at opponents it does shoot and occasional geodude_

Let's go Primeape close combat

Rhypherior dig he dug under ground

Primeape seismic toss a rock into the hole

Primeape did it making direct contact with rhypherior he exploded from out of the ground now strength

Rhypherior rock blast with three quick blast rhypherior had the upper hand

Earthquake rhypherior he slammed into the ground calling waves to hit Primeape

Primeape was out cold

Return Primeape you battled well Squirtle go

Squirtle ice beam rhypherior stood frozen in place.

Now water gun at the ground squirt shot to the roof and grabbed hold now skull bash Squirtle readied a skull bash and let go striking rhypherior dead on

"rhypherior is unable to battle the winner is challenger Ken Ketchum "nice job Squirtle return"

Ken I am happy to present you with the boulder badge "Yes my first badge"

Josh your turn

The battle between challenger josh and leader forest is about to commence

Go Aerodactyl He was scanned with the pokedex and it said _Aerodactyl the prehistoric Pokémon it's claws suggest that it may have been a carnivore_

Go Hitmonlee 

Hitmonlee strength Aerodactyl was thrown across the room

Now high jump kick a direct hit

Fire fang Aerodactyl

Jump Hitmonlee the fire fang missed

Now bind he started to choke Aerodactyl

Now rap this up with close combat and down went Aerodactyl knocking him out

Aerodactyl is unable to battle Hitmonlee wins

Good job return come on out onix

The pokedex read _onix the rock snake Pokémon it can dig underground at high speeds _

Onix bind

Close combat Hitmonlee before he was wrapped he struck onix

Hitmonlee strength but instead he stood there and rocks came and fired at onix it was stone edge

Onix was out Onix is unable to battle the victory goes to Josh good job Hitmonlee.

Josh that was a good battle here is your boulder badge.

Next time a ferocious Pokémon gets an even more ferocious evolution stay tuned next time on Pokémon ANS


	4. a ferocious battle

We last left our heroes after they both won their respective gym battles now they are leaving pewter city "let's go josh" said Ken annoyed "here are your

poke balls" said nurse joy "thank you mam" "alright ken I'm ready" "here are your poke balls" "thanks man" Let's go. Before long they were along the

shores of cerulean city as they deserved a break. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H" screamed josh "josh what is it?" "Something big and red just

brushed against me" "scary it was probably just a magikarp. Ken went into the water to go see. Josh was worried what if it was a red gyarados.

"Ahhhhhhh" screamed ken sarcastically look I was right just a magikarp. While ken was laughing two Gyarados rose from the water ken turned to see what

it was he crapped himself when he saw it. If that wasn't enough they started to glow apparently Gyarados was **EVOLVING!** After the

transportation was complete it grew wings the head grew bigger and it now had a large diamond in its head it looked like it wore a crown like a weaviles

headwear two tentacles shot from their heads the body although bigger and now red remained the same although now there were five tentacles with talons

on it two from the arms 3 from the back it grew a second tail I rose from the water flying. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH"

screamed ken he ran from the water both he and Jason grabbed their Pokémon it was up to them. Go Primeape Go Hitmonlee Primeape use close combat

primeape's close combat was able to slightly damage it Hitmonlee low kick he tripped the other way dazing it they regrouped shooting hydro canons at the

Pokémon Primeape strength you to Hitmonlee they both grabbed each monster and slammed them Go poke ball! 1 2 they had both caught a whatever it

is they decided to get to a Pokémon center to call Prof Oak They rushed to the poke center where word of the capture had already reached they received an

ovation but they couldn't bask in it this was an emergency

**Kens POV**

Pick up pick up pick up after a while prof oak answered hello ken I'm fine but this is an emergency two gyarados just evolve well that's normal no magikarp

didn't evolve into gyarados gyarados evolved into a monster Really are you all right yes Josh and I caught both of them send me the Pokémon I want to

study it might take a couple of hours so stay there. Yes sir

**Normal POV**

They both sent it to Prof Oak…

**3 hours later **

"Ken you're getting a call" Hello Prof Oak yes Ken I've analyzed data about this Pokémon its name is garadon it is a water/psychic type _it is the destruction _

_Pokémon it evolves from gyarados when exposed to high levels of water stones_ there must have been water stones in the water anyways there both calm

now so I'm sending them back to you and Josh feel free to use it often thank you prof oak. You are quit welcome. Josh the Pokémon we caught his name is

Garadon he evolved when he was exposed to a bunch of water stones and it is a water psychic type sounds strong lets heal up and get some sleep our gym

battle against Hannah is tomorrow.

**The next day**

"Yo ken" up "what" "get dressed battle time" Alright in 10 minutes he showered brushed his teeth put on is clothes and got his poke balls and he was out of

the door as the made it to the gym they hardly recognized it. It was light blue with the occasional LOL and ROFL on it they both thought this is a disgrace.

As they walked in ken screamed "Hannah where are you" after 2 or 3 minutes she made an appearance and sad "what do you want dweeb" you didn't here

we're trainers now and already got the boulder badge" "so we want a gym battle" oh ok the referee took his spot this will be a single battle with each side

having three Pokémon it is between gym leader Hannah and the challenger Ken substitutions are allowed for only the challenger

Dewgong you're in the limelight

Let's go Charmander

Dewgong water gun Charmander ember dust clouds we made from the collision Charmander scratch instead of scratch his claw turned red and blue it connected to Dewgong good Charmander that was dragon claw

Charmander flamethrower it knocked Dewgong out

Dewgong return well little brother you are strong

Go poliwrath

Charmander return go Primeape

Poliwrath bubble beam

Primeape close combat stop them

Every bubble was broking

Now strength poliwrath was blown off of his feet

Now seismic toss in came a clean seismic toss knocking poliwrath out

Ok go gyarados

Aqua tail a direct hit knocked Primeape out

Good job Primeape

Go Charmander

Aqua tail gyarados Charmander fainted

Hannah remember you made me do this go Garadon

Garadon's appearance even made gyarados shutter with fear

Hydro canon a huge blast of water hit gyarados

Gyarados hydro pump

Garadon protect hydro pump did nothing

Garadon use water pledge the blast hit with immense force

Gyarados surf

Garadon you can take

Garadon use psyshock

It took gyarados out

Gyarados is unable to battle Garadon wins meaning ken Ketchum is the victor

Good job garadon return

"Well little brother you beat me take this badge and get out" "you have another battle josh you ready"

Yeah but her Pokémon are down can we do this tomorrow sure it's you lucky day Hannah see you tomorrow" "ughhh"

They left the gym and checked into the Pokémon center "I'm going to call my dad" said ken

"Hey ken" "hey dad I just beat Hannah" "really" "yea just got my 2nd badge" "what Pokémon have you caught" "I have Primeape Charmander Squirtle and a

Garadon" "Garadon?" "It's gyarados's evolved form Josh has one too" "good see you later son" "bye dad"

Josh

"Hey mom" Hey honey how are you "about to challenge Hannah for the cascade badge" "really she's strong yeah but I have a few tricks up my sleeve" "see you later" kiddo bye mom.

As Ken finished his conversation he was bombarded by a girl his age blonde hair same skin color as him wearing a black mini skirt sneakers and a white

shirt the read American eagle. Are you ken Ketchum "yes "I am Wendy maple daughter of your dad's friend may" she told me you would let me travel with

you "yeah it's alright me and my friend josh are already checked so you can crash with us and tomorrow we can all travel of course we have to watch josh's

gym battle "that's what I'm here for awesome" just then josh walked up "sup ken who's this "Wendy she's traveling with us now" "cool" alright looks like we are a trio

cument here...


	5. Finishing what we started

**So what's up if you guys didn't notice you can review I need all of the help I can get Sorry but I might sometimes switch point of view **

**Ken's team**

**Charmander Level 15 Moves smokescreen, ember, tackle, dragon claw**

**Squirtle level 13 moves water gun, ice beam, bubble, skull bash**

**Garadon Level 20 moves Hydro canon, protect, water pledge, psyshock**

**Primeape level 19 moves strength, close combat, seismic toss**

**Josh's team**

**Squirtle level 14 moves water gun, ice beam, bubble, tackle**

**Charmander level 13 moves scratch, flamethrower, smokescreen, tackle**

**Garadon level 20 moves Hydro canon, protect, water pledge, psyshock**

**Hitmonlee level 15 moves strength, high jump kick, close combat, bind**

**Wendy's team**

**Unknown**

They all woke up the next morning and headed out they made their way to the Text covered gym. Again Josh and Ken shook their heads disappointed while

Wendy fell in love with it "OMG I love this." Let's go inside before she has an aneurism." They stepped inside and ken called out we're Baaaaaack in a

sweetened voice. His sister appeared let's get this over with she said in a threatening tone until she noticed Wendy. My sister started to converse with

Wendy occasionally looking at me but I didn't know the reason being. "Well let's get this going who's first she said" josh stepped down saying ladies first.

Wendy readied for battle the referee shouted this will be a one on one battle trainers choose your Pokémon.

**Wendy's POV**

I took my place and waited for Hannah to choose her Pokémon. After a few seconds Hannah shouted

Go Krabby

Well than go Jolteon

Jolteon quick attack Krabby was struck down

Now thunder shock the bolt of lightning stuck Krabby dead on

Finish it with double kick Jolteon leapt into the ear and delivered to swift kicks knocking Krabby out

"Krabby is unable to battle Wendy is the winner"

Wendy celebrated shortly before signaling Josh that it was his turn

**Josh's POV**

When faith signaled it was my turn I got scared Ken knew I was scared of his sister but he didn't know why but I was totally scared of his sister. I reluctantly made my way to the battle field.

"This will be a one on one battle trainers throw out your Pokémon"

Go Hitmonlee

Go Quagsire

Hitmonlee bind Hitmonlee started choking the Quagsire

Quagsire slam He reached over and flipped Hitmonlee

Now mud shot Hitmonlee dodge

Hitmonlee managed to dodge now high jump kick His knee turning orange he leapt into the air and raced towards Quagsire BOOM! When everyone looked Quagsire was down with spiral eyes

"Quagsire is unable to battle the winner is josh." Yes, Yes, Yes I beat the hottest gym leader ever.

At that last statement everyone including Hitmonlee began to stare at him. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did" Wendy and Hannah said Ken was too busy laughing his butt off to reply.

**Ken's POV **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I was still laughing as we left the gym. Nice job at getting your badge lover boy. Je shot me a death stare but I still couldn't stop laughing. It's a good thing we all got our second gym badges "second!" Wendy asked well yeah "this is my first" WHAT! We have to get you to pewter city.

Well let's get through Mt. Moon "how did we avoid it first" josh asked. Maybe the author forgot. "Or maybe he's an idiot" just hen josh was crushed by falling boulder. Dude you okay "yeah I'm fine just get it off of me sure Primeape use strength he tossed the boulder aside carelessly. "Thanks man" no

problem. Let's get going. They made their way through Mt. Moon being chased by Pokémon and trainers alike. After a while Ken and Wendy noticed Joshed was gone. OH crap how am I going to explain his to his parents? Don' worry we'll find him. Wendy reassured well let's get going

As they left to go find Josh a pesky graveler rolled behind them. Every few steps ken would turn around to check and see if they were being followed much to Wendy's Chagrin. Ken just go see I'll be here okay

Ken walked up to path only to find the cause a pesky graveler. He laughed mockingly causing ken to lose his patience without hesitating he sent out Squirtle

Water gun the blast caught graveler

Now ice beam another direct hit Go poke ball. 1 2 3 ping Wow a graveler

Ken walked back to Wendy assuring that feeling will not comeback. They walked a little further and they saw a faint light they ran to it got brighter and brighter they finally made it their and it was none other than josh . Thank god we found you " I just stopped to pee then I looked up and you were gone" What I'll deal with you later right now we have to find our way out" the exits right over there.

As our heroes leave Mt. Moon they have a new addition to their team what will happen next

**So I forgot to add sorry about that but this makes up for that I need you guys to vote**

**1) Should Josh catch a flying type **

**2) Should Ken catch a flying type **

3) **Should they travel through Mt. moon again**

**I also need OC ideas for a new rival (send in age, history, Pokémon, hometown, Gender, Appearance, and personality.) **


	6. old gym new styles

**So what's up if you guys didn't notice you can review I need all of the help I can get Sorry but I might sometimes switch point of view **

**Ken's team**

**Charmander Level 15 Moves smokescreen, ember, tackle, dragon claw**

**Squirtle level 13 moves water gun, ice beam, bubble, skull bash**

**Garadon Level 20 moves Hydro canon, protect, water pledge, psyshock**

**Primeape level 19 moves strength, close combat, seismic toss**

**Josh's team**

**Squirtle level 14 moves water gun, ice beam, bubble, tackle**

**Charmander level 13 moves scratch, flamethrower, smokescreen, tackle**

**Garadon level 20 moves Hydro canon, protect, water pledge, psyshock**

**Hitmonlee level 15 moves strength, high jump kick, close combat, bind**

**Wendy's team**

**Unknown**

They all woke up the next morning and headed out they made their way to the Text covered gym. Again Josh and Ken shook their heads disappointed while

Wendy fell in love with it "OMG I love this." Let's go inside before she has an aneurism." They stepped inside and ken called out we're Baaaaaack in a

sweetened voice. His sister appeared let's get this over with she said in a threatening tone until she noticed Wendy. My sister started to converse with

Wendy occasionally looking at me but I didn't know the reason being. "Well let's get this going who's first she said" josh stepped down saying ladies first.

Wendy readied for battle the referee shouted this will be a one on one battle trainers choose your Pokémon.

**Wendy's POV**

I took my place and waited for Hannah to choose her Pokémon. After a few seconds Hannah shouted

Go Krabby

Well than go Jolteon

Jolteon quick attack Krabby was struck down

Now thunder shock the bolt of lightning stuck Krabby dead on

Finish it with double kick Jolteon leapt into the ear and delivered to swift kicks knocking Krabby out

"Krabby is unable to battle Wendy is the winner"

Wendy celebrated shortly before signaling Josh that it was his turn

**Josh's POV**

When faith signaled it was my turn I got scared Ken knew I was scared of his sister but he didn't know why but I was totally scared of his sister. I reluctantly made my way to the battle field.

"This will be a one on one battle trainers throw out your Pokémon"

Go Hitmonlee

Go Quagsire

Hitmonlee bind Hitmonlee started choking the Quagsire

Quagsire slam He reached over and flipped Hitmonlee

Now mud shot Hitmonlee dodge

Hitmonlee managed to dodge now high jump kick His knee turning orange he leapt into the air and raced towards Quagsire BOOM! When everyone looked Quagsire was down with spiral eyes

"Quagsire is unable to battle the winner is josh." Yes, Yes, Yes I beat the hottest gym leader ever.

At that last statement everyone including Hitmonlee began to stare at him. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did" Wendy and Hannah said Ken was too busy laughing his butt off to reply.

**Ken's POV **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I was still laughing as we left the gym. Nice job at getting your badge lover boy. Je shot me a death stare but I still couldn't stop laughing. It's a good thing we all got our second gym badges "second!" Wendy asked well yeah "this is my first" WHAT! We have to get you to pewter city.

Well let's get through Mt. Moon "how did we avoid it first" josh asked. Maybe the author forgot. "Or maybe he's an idiot" just hen josh was crushed by falling boulder. Dude you okay "yeah I'm fine just get it off of me sure Primeape use strength he tossed the boulder aside carelessly. "Thanks man" no

problem. Let's get going. They made their way through Mt. Moon being chased by Pokémon and trainers alike. After a while Ken and Wendy noticed Joshed was gone. OH crap how am I going to explain his to his parents? Don' worry we'll find him. Wendy reassured well let's get going

As they left to go find Josh a pesky graveler rolled behind them. Every few steps ken would turn around to check and see if they were being followed much to Wendy's Chagrin. Ken just go see I'll be here okay

Ken walked up to path only to find the cause a pesky graveler. He laughed mockingly causing ken to lose his patience without hesitating he sent out Squirtle

Water gun the blast caught graveler

Now ice beam another direct hit Go poke ball. 1 2 3 ping Wow a graveler

Ken walked back to Wendy assuring that feeling will not comeback. They walked a little further and they saw a faint light they ran to it got brighter and brighter they finally made it their and it was none other than josh . Thank god we found you " I just stopped to pee then I looked up and you were gone" What I'll deal with you later right now we have to find our way out" the exits right over there.

As our heroes leave Mt. Moon they have a new addition to their team what will happen next

**So I forgot to add sorry about that but this makes up for that I need you guys to vote**

**1) Should Josh catch a flying type **

**2) Should Ken catch a flying type **

3) **Should they travel through Mt. moon again**

**I also need OC ideas for a new rival (send in age, history, Pokémon, hometown, Gender, Appearance, and personality.) **


	7. it all starts now

**So I'm going to be adding a lot more things to the plot here DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

Ken's POV

After we landed on Dragonite I breathed a sigh of relief. Wendy almost made me confess my feelings for her. It was a close call I decided to call my folks.

We rushed to the Pokémon center and I ran straight to the video phones. There was a pickup but when they answered I saw henchman dragging my mom

and dad off. Some had R's on their shirts others had G's, a lot had P's two, some had red hoodies with M's, and others had blue bandana's with A's. The

leader picked up the phone "if you want your family back earn the gym badges, catch a legendary Pokémon, place in the top 4 in the indigo league, beat

the elite 4, and defeat the champion. After that the five head's will battle you if you can beat us you can have your family back.

He hung the phone up and I ran to Wendy and Josh.

"Ken what's wrong" they kidnapped my parents "what who did" the evil organization's from the past. "What we have to save them" There's only one way

we can we have to : earn all the gym badges, catch a legendary Pokémon, place in the top four of the indigo league, Beat the elite four, and defeat the

champion then I have to battle the five leaders if I win I get my family back. "I've got to g0o call my family" "I've got to call my mom" upon their return I

got the same story from them. "What are we going to do" Wendy cried the only thing we can do win. I ran off to train Squirtle Charmander go. The two

Pokémon appeared out of their poke balls. Squirtle water gun Charmander ember the two Pokémon hit two large rocks. "Your Pokémon are incredibly weak"

I turned to see a big kid of about 13 years old he had a white t-shirt on and black skinny jeans he had grey sneakers on and tan skin. Who are you and

what did you just say? "I'm Jake you don't believe me let's have a double battle" let's go. Wendy came just in time to referee the battle.

Go Charmander and Squirtle

Go Weepinbell and zubat

Charmander ember on Weepinbell the weak attack barely did damage

Squirtle water gun on zubat it knocked the Pokémon out of the air Charmander ember on Weepinbell

Instead of ember a flamethrower came but Weepinbell somehow survived the blast

Zubat steel wing on Charmander. Charmander was down but a white light engulfed him instead of orange he was now red he had a head with one horn on

the end he now had talons and more fangs

_In rocky mountains their tails shine bright new moves learned dragon rage fire fang_.

Squirtle water gun Charmander flame thrower the two moves collided and knocked out Weepinbell

Just then Squirtle began to evolve He was now darker blue with cloud like ears he was also taller than a Squirtle and had a cloud like tail Wartortle _It's tail _

_is used for a peace symbol New moves bite rapid spin water pulse._ Wartortle water pulse Charmeleon dragon rage. The two moves mixed creating a move I

like to call water rage "Zubat is unable to battle ken is the winner." Now who's stronger "we'll meet again I hope we do. And in a flash Jake ran off "so ken

who are you going to use in the gym battle?"

Charmeleon, Wartortle, and graveler. "Good choices Water has a slight advantage over electricity Fire doesn't take heavy damage and graveler doesn't take

damage at all. I still want to train more though my dad told me the gym leader here is tough so it won't be easy getting that gym badge. I frowned at the

mention of my dad. I threw out graveler knowing it would be a long day of training.

* * *

Nurse Joy could you heal my Pokémon "yes I can" "here you are" and two rooms please "trainer id's ok you are in rooms 49 and 50 here are your keys."

Wendy which room do you want "I'll take 50" okay here you go. Let's go josh see you in the morning Wendy. I couldn't be sure but when I turned around I

swear I saw Wendy wink at me. Well it's going to be complicated I thought. I woke up the next morning and woke up josh who looked like death I went to

wake up Wendy but she was already up. "good morning ken" but I was at a loss for words I was sick love sick "you wanna go get breakfast yeah sure" josh

caught up to the two. When I got downstairs I scarfed down three plates of pancakes and a side of eggs and grits. "wow ken you looked pumped" Wendy

said yeah I'm ready to go. At that I ran to the gym. I was greeted by a man that I thought was the gym leader "I'm LT. surge and this is my gym" Nice to

meet you I'm here for a gym battle well let's get started. The referee made his way to the box "this is a three on three battle it is over when one side is out of Pokémon trainers begin."

Go Voltorb

Go Charmeleon

Voltorb rollout

Charmeleon jump Charmeleon jumped clear over the rolling Pokémon now dragon rage A blue and orange ball shot at Voltorb making huge damage now

flamethrower it scorched the electric Pokémon knocking it. Good job Charmeleon. Voltorb return. Pikachu TEN HUT. Pikachu volt tackle it raced at incredible

speeds towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon dragon claw an orange and blue claw met with volt tackle they both were breathing hard but Charmeleon

collapsed. Good job Charmeleon take a good rest. Go Wartortle. Rapid spin Pikachu thunder shock. It only bounced off of the turtle Pokémon. Now water

pulse the ball of water connected with Pikachu dead on knocking him out. Return Pikachu. Raichu front and center. Iron tail Wartortle ice beam the two

moves collided Raichu and Wartortle smirked at each other Wartortle water pulse Raichu thunder it smashed three water pulse and hit Wartortle after the

beam it had swirls for eyes. Return thanks for the help. Go graveler Magnitude he became cloaked in a brown light he jumped in the air when he hit the

ground a brick shot into the ground throwing Raichu up when he came down he hit the ground hard. He wobbly got to his feet rock blast Raichu quick

attack to dodge every rock missed now iron tail rock throw the rock maid perfect connection but Raichu was still going magnitude Raichu was thrown into

the air when he hit the ground he had swirls for eyes. "Raichu is unable to battle the winner is the challenger Ken Ketchum. Good job graveler return.

"Here's the thunder badge." Wow my third badge I picked it up and put it in my gym badge case thinking I'm coming dad I'm coming.

Jason's POV

It's my turn now. This will be a three on three battle trainers choose your Pokémon.

Garadon go

Go elekid thunder punch Hydro canon Garadon. The powerful blast knocked elekid out. Go magnemite thunder psyshock Garadon Magnemite was hit hard but still alive water pledge he got hit hard knocking it out Go pichu. Garadon let's try that new move muddy water a huge dirty tidal wave struck pichu knocking it out. PICHU NO. Lt surge ran to the Pokémon center. When he returned Wendy was ready for her battle.

Wendy's POV

I'm ready anytime

Go Dragonite

Go Pikachu

Dragonite hyper beam it connected knocking Pikachu out Go elekid Dragonite thunder shock Dragonite took the heavy hit now thunder punch it connected knocking Dragonite out

Go Jolteon Elekid thunderbolt But Jolteon absorbed it now double kick two swift kicks to elekid's head and he was out. Go magnemite thunder Jolteon the move hit magnemite in the eye getting a devastating knockout. "Wow three losses in one day" "Well here are your thunder badges." Well celadon city is pretty close. "let's go ken said."

Ken's POV

I'm headed to celadon city and then I'm coming for you dad.

**Our heroes find their journey as a rescue mission next time the rode to celadon. So I needed to throw a meaning to the gyms and tournaments in Kanto and this came to mind. I really need OC's and Fakemon and also vote on my pole. **


	8. Celedon tourney

**So last time the gang all got the thunder badge and learned that the winning the league means more than being a champion and I really need you guys to start reviewing and sending in Trainers and new Pokémon. Oh and this is where the T rating comes in.**

* * *

Our heroes are now on the path of route 7 as they try and make their way to celadon city.

Kens POV

Hey josh wanna battle "sure Wendy you gonna referee" "sure this will be a one on one battle"

Go Charmeleon

Charmander let's rock he seemed psyched to battle the evolved form of itself. Charmeleon dragon claw

Charmander flamethrower the flames engulfed Charmeleon but he didn't seem fazed Charmeleon dragon rage the orange ball hit Charmander dead on just then he glowed white out came a Charmeleon.

Charmeleon dragon claw they both said the two Pokémon met their trainers request and slashed each other they stopped and starred for a few seconds but

Josh's Charmeleon fell. "Charmeleon is unable to battle the victory goes to Ken" Nice match josh "you to" he said recalling his Pokémon. Just then a man

ordered his poliwhirl to use hydro pump at us I looked and it was a team magma grunt. "Thank you for your attention it has been brought to our attention

that you brats are strong to easily discard of Lt Surge. We award you all with these Pokémon and these poke balls." He handed me a grimer I quickly

captured it and he handed me a master ball. Josh got a gastly he captured it and got a master ball. And Wendy got a nidoran captured it and was handed a

master ball. Wait why are they all poison types? "Because they'll help you at the next gym." She retreated into the forests but I was steaming mad. YOU

STUPID BITCH GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE MY MOM AND DAD IS. Josh and Wendy were startled I ran into the forests to prevent a

meltdown. In' the distance I heard them screaming for me to stop but I didn't I ran to the nearest cliff to sit and sulk on. After a few hours Wendy came

and found me. "Hey you want to talk about what happened earlier." I just feel like what if I can't save them. If I lose I lose some of the most important

people in the world to me. "Ken Ketchum did you forget me and Josh have the same problem you are the strongest of all of us if you don't get you sulky

as" I cut her with a kiss when our lips touched every problem in the world went away I tried to pull away but she pulled me back in it was over a minute

before she let me go. Thanks Wendy and when we do save our parents it will be a real pleasure to meet my girlfriend's mom. Our hands locked and we

returned to josh who was training his Squirtle and Charmeleon.

Wendy's POV

YES, YES, YES I finally got the guy of my dreams. I feel on top of the world. We walked back and when josh saw us he smiled "congrats you two" shall we continue to celadon city. Yes we shall.

Ken's POV

Wendy and I held hands the entire way to celadon city I felt like I was on cloud 9. We made it to celadon city and went straight to the Pokémon center. At

the gates of the center was a Pikachu when it saw me it started talking but I couldn't understand "use your translation app" said Wendy "I swear Ken you

have a pretty face a hot body and a nice personality but sometimes you act really dumb" I shrugged off the comment. I took out my pokedex and hit the

translation app the Pikachu said "ken I want to travel with you and save ash." This is my dad's Pikachu! "What." It says it wants to save everyone. Well

then let's go Pikachu. He hopped on to my shoulder and now I had a full team. "Hey" I turned to see Jake "I see your doing great" he said in a sarcastic

tone. Why are you here? For a gym badge and the celadon tournament. The Celadon tournament? It's the biggest tournament in Kanto you sign up and

choose two Pokémon to compete in double battles. Awesome let's sign up. "I was hoping you would because this time I won't lose." Nurse joy could you tell

us were sign-ups for the tournament are. "Why yes they are right here" thank you. We filled out three forms I decided to use Wartortle and Charmeleon,

for josh he chose gastly and Squirtle, and Wendy chose her Jolteon and vaporeon. Thank you Nurse Joy may you please heal our Pokémon. "Of course

anything else?" yes two rooms please "certainly" She disappeared for a few minutes. "Your Pokémon are healthy my I see your trainer id's please" sure.

"Rooms 1 and 2 the tournament's opening ceremony is tomorrow at noon and attendance is mandatory" yes ma'am. Okay Wendy room 1 see you in the

morning babe. Josh here's your key to our room. Pikachu here's a ketchup pack he tore it open and sucked the packet dry. Wendy kissed me goodnight and

josh and I walked into the room. I went to sleep that night dreaming of Wendy and then winning the indigo league. And reuniting every one with their

parents. I woke up the next morning and called Prof Oak

He picked up the phone "hello ken how's it going" it's all in all ok prof oak I need to send you a Pokémon because I have seven on me "well okay but who

are you sending back" my graveler ok just send him when you're ready I sent the poke ball in seconds and once prof oak okayed it he noticed Pikachu "is

that your dad's" yeah he was kidnapped a few days okay and Pikachu wants to help rescue him. I hope you do now good luck. I raced upstairs and quickly

showered brushed my teeth and got dressed I went to Wendy's room and she was up watching TV waiting on me. "Hey" I see you're ready to go "yup" well

josh is in the shower so it could be a while "well what do you want to do" let's go out on a date you choose the place. "How about the mall." Sure. I left josh

a note explaining when we got to the mall I dropped Pikachu off at the daycare. Then Wendy dragged me off to go shopping. She bought a new dress it was

a silver colored dress that was covered in diamonds it stopped at her knees when she put it on I could have passed out she looked amazing. Then we

bought me a new shirt this one was a black shirt with white words that said the champ when we purchased it we sat down in the food court. And talked

after a while josh called "dude where are you the ceremony's in 30 minutes." Okay were on our way. Let's go babe ceremonies about to start. "Okay thanks

for a great day" they kissed then ran for the stadium they made it just in time to check in. A girl with shoulder length black hair and dressed in a kimono

greeted everyone "Greetings trainers I am the gym leader Ericka this is a tournament of 32 young and aspiring trainers. This is a double battle tournament

so each battle will consist of four Pokémon on the field. Without another delay let's begin the 16 battles were displayed across a huge screen. I was facing a

girl named faith, josh was facing a dude name Zev, and Wendy was facing a girl named Jacqueline. My battle was first I made my way to the field and saw

faith. She was a girl about 14 years old she had fair skin blonde hair in a ponytail a black wife-beater shirt black skinny jeans black flat shoes, she had

earrings the shape of a heart in her ear. "Trainers begin battle"

Go victreebel and geodude

Charmeleon and Wartortle let's do this

Charmeleon dragon claw Wartortle skull bash both close range attacks landed geodude rock throw victreebel sleep powder on Charmeleon, Charmeleon

use dragon rage to stop it Charmeleon used it just in time knocking the blast back it puck victreebel to sleep. Wartortle use water pulse to push the rock

throw back it work and geodude landed on top of victreebel. Wartortle and Charmeleon moved to their side of the field now water rage. Charmeleon shot

dragon rage and Wartortle shot water pulse to two moves collided and knocked out geodude and victreebel "victreebel and geodude are unable to battle

ken Ketchum is the winner." Pikachu and I jumped for joy they were going to round two. "The next match is Josh King VS Zev Scott" Josh and I shook

hands as he made his way to the field. But I couldn't shake the feeling we would need those master balls sooner or later

* * *

**Next week Wendy and Josh finish their battles. Again need more trainers and fake Pokémon please leave them in your review if it is a **

**trainer leave their name, Pokémon (at least 6) hometown, age, gender, history, and appearance . If it is a Pokémon leave their name, **

**appearance, how they evolve, if it is legendary , move set( at least 15 moves) and Pokémon types at most 3. Thank you and hope you liked **

**the Christmas presents (Muk , Gastly, Nidoran, and the master balls) PS the pole closes Christmas day. Merry Christmas **


	9. celadon tourney part 2

**My little cousin gave me the idea of adding Pikachu in I really had no intentions to do so. Well here's the next chapter.**

Josh POV

I made my way to the battlefield and I met Zev he was about my age, and he was built like a linebacker, he was wearing a camouflage tank top and shorts that stopped at his calves, he had a blonde buzz cut, and fair skin. "Battle begin"

Go Squirtle and gastly

Go growlithe and bellsprout

Squirtle use water gun on growlithe and gastly use sludge bomb on bellsprout. The Pokémon did their assigned jobs perfectly. Now Squirtle ice

beam on growlithe upon impact the growlithe was frozen solid now gastly fire punch on bellsprout. The fire punch connected knocking bellsprout out.

Now Squirtle skull bash on growlithe the puppy Pokémon broke the ice in time and stopped Squirtle with flame wheel. Squirtle got up barely able to

stand growlithe flame wheel Squirtle dodge but at that moment he glowed white. Instead of Squirtle he was now Wartortle. Wartortle water pulse

growlithe was hit dead on but was somehow still going now rapid spin the move made great contact with growlithe but he was still going Wartortle

skull bash he ran towards growlithe with his skull ready for contact. "Growlithe flame wheel" No you don't Wartortle look up now water pulse the

move not only extinguished the fire but knocked growlithe out. "Zev's Pokémon are unable to battle the winner is Josh." I made my way backstage

to wish Wendy luck as her battle was next. When we met up I told her to OWN the person she was battling Work that battle. She laughed and took

her place on the field.

Wendy's POV

I took my place on the field as they introduced me. I saw Jacqueline she was a blonde girl with her hair flowing down her back she was wearing black yoga pants and a light yellow blouse with brown boots and she had a tan skin color "On this side if the field we have Wendy Maple. And on this side we have Jacqueline Anderson. Battle begin"

Go Jolteon and Vaporeon

Go sandshrew and tentacool

Jolteon thunder shock on tentacool vaporeon aurora beam on sandshrew "sandshrew use sand storm" The move canceled they moves out neither

one hitting its mark Jolteon dig Vaporeon dive they made their way underground when they came up Jolteon hit tentacool and vaporeon hit

sandshrew knocking them down now water pulse Vaporeon he fired the ball of water at sandshrew "dodge" but he was to slow and was knocked out

after being hit with the blast. Jolteon use thunder fang he readied his fangs and ran at tentacool "constrict" tentacool caught Jolteon but Wendy still

had a smirk on her face Jolteon thunder shock. The jolts of lightning went down tentacool's tentacles he was hit hard with the attack and was

knocked out. "Sandshrew and tentacool are unable the winner is Wendy Maple." I ran straight to ken knowing he would be so happy for me he

caught me and swung me in the air we kissed passionately before josh interrupted. "Ehem" josh coughed letting us know he was uncomfortable.

"I'm starting to feel like a third wheel" "maybe I need someone to be happy with" I know the perfect person for you I walked for a little while and

they followed after a while we met Jacqueline. "Hey Wendy whose your friend" she said winking at Josh. This is my Boyfriend Ken and our friend

Josh and he wants to ask you something.

Josh's POV

Damn I cursed in my mind. Why did Wendy have to put me on the spot? Well if I don't ask now I could lose out. Well Jacqueline uh… I stuttered. Will you go out with me? "Of course I will" she said "how about we double date at the restaurant down the street tonight at eight." Sure we all said in unison then they started to announce the matches for tomorrow. Josh VS Kate, Ken VS Amy, Wendy VS Aaron,

Blake VS Timothy, Jake VS Andy, Sandi VS Katrina, Rita VS Ike, and finally Charlie VS Bryce. Well that's what will happen tomorrow. Should we prepare for our date yup let's go.

Ken's POV

Josh and I went to our room we had been battling all day so I decided to get in the shower and after I finished josh followed. I put on a black tux

with shiny church shoes and I grabbed my poke balls in case something came up. Josh put on a similar outfit but he put on a suit. I knocked on

Wendy's door at 7:00 she wore the dress we bought today with shiny heels in and she had lip gloss on. "Wow you clean up nice Ken" she said "Josh

went to get Jacqueline" they sat in Wendy's room for ten minutes until Josh returned with Jacqueline She had on a red dress with black high heels

the dress had a flame pattern on the bottom and rubies across the chest she had on blue eyeliner and lip gloss. Well let's go we walked to the

restaurant and got a table. After about 30 minutes a waiter came "What would you like to drink" Wendy and Jacqueline asked for lemonade I got a

root beer and josh got a cola. "And to eat" we would all like a steak medium rare please they all nodded in agreement. Jacqueline and josh talked

while waiting for their dinner their personalities just seemed to match. After a while the food came it smelled great josh and I added some steak

sauced and ate while Jacqueline and Wendy ate slowly. After dinner we walked down by a cliff the very same cliff me and Wendy first started dating

at as the sunset we knew a good day had just ended. Josh walked Jacqueline back to her room while I walked Wendy to hers. We said good night

and I went to my room I sat my poke balls down thinking thank god nothing happened to ruin that. I got into my Pajamas and let sleep take me. I

woke up the next morning to see Josh already dressed on his pokenav with Jacqueline. I quickly dressed myself for the next round of the

tournament I woke Wendy up and we all walked together Jacqueline even though she was eliminated still watched and cheered josh on. My battle

was up first I quickly threw out my two choices.

Go Wartortle and Charmeleon

Go Meowth and growlithe

Wartortle start it off with water pulse the ball of water consumed the Meowth now Charmeleon dragon claw "growlithe bite" the growlithe canceled out the dragon claw with a monstrous bite Wartortle rapid spin he hit Meowth away just then Charmeleon screamed he slammed his fist on the ground and pillars of fire shot up and struck Meowth knocking him out Now Then Wartortle began to scream he jumped in the hair and his tail turned into water he struck growlithe across the face getting a one hit KO. "Growlithe and Meowth are unable to battle ken is the winner" I ran off the stage and hugged Wendy and wished her and josh good luck in their battles.

Josh's POV

I ran to my side of the field and Amy took hers "Battle begin."

Go Wartortle and gastly

Go pidgeotto and Onix

Onix use earthquake his tail glowed white and he slammed it on the ground the field started shaking. Gastly was levitating so he wasn't affected and Wartortle only took minimal damage Gastly thunder punch on pidgeotto the move was super affective getting a one hit KO now Wartortle use Aqua tail onix fell backwards but was still going Wartortle use water pulse gastly shoot a sludge bomb into the water pulse the water became a purplish color and knocked onix out on contact. "Onix and pidgeotto are unable to battle Josh is the winner." I ran to the stadium to Jacqueline we hugged and I felt on cloud nine. Wendy it's your turn.

Wendy's POV

I ran to my side of the stadium where. I saw Aaron and then the battle started

Go Jolteon and Vaporeon

Go vulpix and psyduck

Jolteon use thunder fang on psyduck his fangs electrified and he bit the weak psyduck knocking it out. Vaporeon use water pulse on vulpix the water moved smashed into vulpix knocking it out. In less than a minute I was in the quarter-finals. "Vulpix and psyduck are unable to battle Wendy is the winner." I ran to the stadium to my friends we all watched as Jake ruthlessly won his way to the next round." Here are the quarter final matches

Josh VS Bryce, Ken VS Katrina, Wendy VS Ike, Jake VS Timothy. See you all tomorrow.

**So next time is the quarter and semi-final matches the championships will get their own chapter.**


	10. celadon tourney part 3

**So without further ado here's the quarter and semi-finals.**

Ken's POV

Katrina and I made our way to the battle field "this will be a double battle trainers begin."

Go Charmeleon and Wartortle

Go clefairy and jigglypuff

Charmeleon flamethrower Wartortle withdraw and rapid spin. Clefairy was struck with the flamethrower Wartortle went into his shell and

began to spin now water gun. Spinning water flew around and struck both clefairy and jigglypuff. Charmeleon dragon rage Wartortle use

rapid spin the moves collided "jigglypuff use sing Clefairy use sing" Wartortle Charmeleon use water rage. The dragon rage and water pulse

combined to make an extra powerful blast it mixed in with both sing moves knocking out clefairy and Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff and Clefairy are

unable to battle Ken is the winner" Pikachu and I ran to my friends where Wendy and I embraced each other. Josh your turn

Josh's POV

I got up for my battle against Timothy.

Go Wartortle and gastly.

"Go Machop and Shellder"

Machop use seismic toss on Wartortle, Wartortle was caught and lifted into the air Wartortle use ice beam a blue beam was shot from

Wartortle's mouth and hit machop and machop was frozen then Wartortle use withdraw machop fell to the ground and the ice broke with him

inside machop was knocked out "machop return" machop turned into a red beam and shot into a poke ball. Shellder uses icicle spear on

gastly, gastly creates a ball of black and purple and pushed it at Shellder. Shellder had swirls for eyes Then the announcer said "Shellder and

machop are unable to battle the winner is Josh."

I made my way back to the stands and told Wendy she was up. "Wish me luck" she said winking at ken.

Wendy's POV

I made my way to the battle field and Ike was already their "Battle Begin."

Go Jolteon and Vaporeon

Go Flareon and Eevee

Looks like it's a battle of the eeveelutions. Jolteon double kick on Eevee vaporeon water pulse on Flareon. The moves fired off but Flareon

had incredible speed and dodged but Eevee was easily hit. "Flareon use ember on Jolteon The move fired off scorching Jolteon who was now

a faint red from its burn. Vaporeon quick attack on Flareon there speed was evenly matched now water pulse the moved hit cleanly finish it

off with aurora beam it hit Flareon knocking it out. Eevee quick attack he was now going full speed at vaporeon Jolteon thunder fang

vaporeon water gun. Vaporeon blasted it with water into Jolteon who bit him with its electric fangs knocking it out. "Eevee and Flareon are

unable to battle the winner is Wendy" I ran to the stadium and we watched as Jake got another merciless victory. "Here are the semi- final

matches" Ken VS Josh and Wendy VS Jake "First ken VS Josh"

Ken's POV

"Trainers Begin"

Go Charmeleon and Wartortle

Go Wartortle and gastly

Wartortle rapid spin Josh and I shouted they both connected and they seemed evenly matched "Gastly use thunder punch on Charmeleon"

Charmeleon dragon claw the moves collided causing smoke to scatter the field when the smoke cleared I took action Wartortle water pledge

on gastly. "Gastly dodge and then ice punch on Wartortle" Wartortle was hit in its chest Sending him back a few steps. Wartortle ice beam

the mid evolution hit gastly. Knocking him into Josh's Wartortle. Now Wartortle and Charmeleon water rage Gastly and Wartortle counter

with sludge pulse the moves collided and neither team was backing down. Charmeleon use dragon claw on gastly, Gastly was struck and

knocked out. Wartortle use rapid spin on Charmeleon it hit Charmeleon knocking it out. Wartortle and Wartortle it all comes down to this

rapid spin/Rapid spin the moves collided Water pledge/Water pledge each move hitting its mark they were getting tired now. Water pulse/

aqua tail the water pulse swept josh's Wartortle away knocking it out "after a long and hard battle Ken is the winner" I withdrew Wartortle

and walked towards the center of the field where I met josh we shook hands and he wished me luck in the finals. "Next battle is Jake VS

Wendy" Good luck Wendy.

Wendy's POV

I was already on the battle field facing Jake "battle begin"

Go Jolteon and Vaporeon

Go ekans and gloom

Vaporeon water gun "ekans use acid" it ran through the water gun and blasted Vaporeon poisoning him. Jolteon double kick gloom it landed

hard and gloom was thrown back ekans poison sting it became too much for Vaporeon to handle and he collapsed and had swirls for eyes.

Jolteon use quick attack it landed and knocked gloom out. "Ekans use acid spray" it hit Jolteon hard and he became poisoned. Jolteon

thunder fang he charge up his fangs and leapt forth "Ekans bite" the bite took full effect and knocked Jolteon out. "The championship round

will be held tomorrow between ken and Jake. I congratulate both fighters on a job well done no matter what happens and tomorrow will be a

triple battle format.

Ken's POV

I walked back to the hotel room thinking I might actually win this then a team rocket grunt appeared in front of me. "I congratulate you on

making it this far but if you can't beat the gym leader this all means nothing." Leave me the hell alone ass hole. The grunt left and I went to

the Pokémon center to figure out who my third Pokémon by this time Pikachu was steaming with electricity. Who to use Maybe Muk or

graveler or garadon then I was electrocuted by Pikachu. What you want to battle Pika he said furiously. Okay then my team is Pikachu,

Charmeleon, and Wartortle. I just got a great idea lets go Pikachu. We ran to the woods and found a big rock Charmeleon dragon rage

Wartortle water pulse Pikachu electro ball the moves combined it connected with the rock destroying it. Were ready tomorrow was gonna be

a good day.


	11. Celadon finale

**So this is the finale to the celadon tournament. Enjoy.**

Ken's POV

"Welcome everyone to the championship round of the Celadon tournament. Trainers this will be in triple battle format. In the blue corner

making his way to the battle field the person with a tag team move Ken Ketchum." Pikachu and I made our way to the battle field waving to

the fans and appreciating the cheers and shrugging off the jeers. "And in the red corner the demolishing demon easily winning his way to the

championship Jake Cameron." As Jake made his way to the battle field he looked at me with a cold expression I knew this would take all of

my skills" "Trainers this is a triple battle it is over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to battle, battle begin."

Go Ekans, gloom and seel.

Go Charmeleon, Wartortle, and Pikachu

"Ekans poison sting" Charmeleon use flamethrower to burn threw it. The move met poison sting and burned through it and hitting Ekans with

an added poison effect. Now Dragon rage "Ekans dodge" The snake Pokémon slithered past it with its incredible speed. "Now bite" he readied

his fangs Charmeleon coat yourself in flamethrower. He did so and as ekans bit he was severely burned. Now everyone electric water rage

Electro ball water pulse and dragon rage combined striking ekans down. "Ekans is unable to battle." Suddenly Jake was worried "Seel use icy

wind" Pikachu volt tackle. He was coated with electric and ran identically to quick attack he burst through the icy wind attack and rammed

into seel. "Seel ice shard" shards of ice flew and hit Pikachu hard Pikachu thunderbolt bolts of lightning shot at seel while Pikachu let out a

loud CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Seel was barely able to get up "Now ice shard repeatedly" Pikachu was hit harder and Harder at each

ice shard. Pikachu spin and use thunder bolt every ice shard was shattered Now Pikachu use volt tackle Seel use aqua jet the both set of at

lightning speed coated in their respective elements the rammed into each other causing smoke to scatter across the fields when the dust

cleared both Pokémon had swirls for eyes. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle." Jake was beginning to grit his teeth. "Gloom Poison powder"

the purple powder hit Charmeleon poisoning him." Charmeleon flamethrower the scorching flame warped at Gloom. Nut Gloomed quickly

dodged. Charmeleon hit the ground with one knee feeling the effects of poison. "Now gloom use mega drain" the ineffective move barely did

any damage. Charmeleon flamethrower the super effective move hit gloom dead on but she was still standing but Charmeleon went down

with the effects of poison. This gloom was strong I needed an idea and then it popped into my head. Pikachu and Wartortle Electric pulse

they nodded in agreement Pikachu shot a huge electro ball and Wartortle shot a huge water pulse. But Jake didn't order a dodge because he

knew the moves were not that effective. But then they combined the electricity shot back in forth in the ball of water. The moves hit gloom

leaving a burn mark and knocking him out. "Gloom is unable to battle the winner is Ken Ketchum from Pallet town. A rushed and gave my

three Pokémon a hug. The award ceremony was soon followed I was handed a trophy and a large sum of poke dollars I tried to shake jakes

hand be he was already gone. Josh, Wendy and Jacqueline. I was embraced by a high five from josh a "great job" from Jacqueline and a long

Kiss from Wendy When we pulled away Josh and Jacqueline where also kissing. This is going to be a great journey.

**I know this was short but I have a lot on my mind right now.**


	12. grass battles

**So last chapter Ken kicked Jake's but in the championship and now he and his friends gets a gym battle.**

**Ken's POV**

I woke up early that morning and picked out my team for my upcoming gym battle I started to think I'm using Charmeleon for sure but who

else then I popped into my head grimer. It would his first battle but I have complete faith in him. But I still needed a third choice I thought

and I thought and I thought then it came to me Primeape. He hadn't battled in a while and I bet he was itching to get out of its poke ball. I

woke josh up and told him to get ready. He quickly showered and decided on his team but he wouldn't tell me. Just then Wendy called and

said she and Jacqueline were ready to go I replied a simple okay then me and josh picked them up. We roamed the streets until we saw the

gym. We immediately walked inside to find the gym leader Erika sitting down and meditating. I shouted from across the room telling her we

were here for a gym battle. She quickly got up and sprayed us with a foul smelling perfume but I couldn't let her know that my dad told me a

story that when he went here she did the same thing but he made fun of the perfume and as a result she banned him from the gym he did

eventually get his gym battle but I don't want to go through what he went through so I smiled and nodded. "Very well I accept your

challenge who's first" I stepped up to the plate I am. "This is a three on three single battles it is over when one side is out of Pokémon the

battle is over."

Go Charmeleon

Go Oddish

"Oddish use poison powder" the purple substance whipped at Charmeleon. Charmeleon use flamethrower to bounce it back. He launched the

scorching flames with the added effect of poison hitting it. Oddish was poisoned and burned but was still going. Charmeleon wrap this up with

dragon rage the orange flamed ball shot and hit Oddish after taking damage from the attack poison and the burn Oddish fell with swirls in her

eyes. "Oddish is unable to battle Erika choose your next Pokémon."

Go Tangela

"Use vine whip" Tangela's green vines wrapped Charmeleon up and lifted him in the air "Now drop him and use knock off." A black cloud

covered Tangela's vines and she dropped Charmeleon and punched him. He was barely able to stand Charmeleon flame thrower the powerful

move missed it's mark "Finish this with knock off" the dark type attack made full contact knocking Charmeleon out. "Charmeleon is unable to

battle Ken choose your next Pokémon." Let's do this grimer. The poison blob came out of its poke ball Grimer sludge bomb a purple ball of

poison hit Tangela poisoning it. "Tangela Knock off" oh no you don't grimer minimize He became small and Tangela's Move missed Grimer

appeared behind Tangela now normal size now use mud bomb the Bomb of mud made huge contact with Tangela knocking her out. "Tangela

is unable to battle Erika choose your last Pokémon." "Go bellsprout."

"Start this off with wrap." Bellsprout wrapped grimmer up "Now razor leaf" the move hit him hard but he was still standing. "Grimer sludge

bomb." The move hit the ground around bellsprout making him not able to move. "Razor leaf." The move hit hard knocking Grimer out.

"Grimer is unable to battle Ken choose your next Pokémon." Go Primeape hit hard with close combat the move made contact but wasn't very

effective. "use knock off" it hit Primeape hard he got up with a slight limp but then he slammed his feet on the ground roared and was taken

into a white light. When he came out of the light he was larger his fur was dark black he had metal fist and feet each hand was covered in

flames and so were his ankles his fist had cracks in it which flowed with lava he let out a prifu signifying that was his name. He had just

learned a new move blaze kick. Prifu use close combat even though he was big he was still very fast now blaze kick he leapt into the air he

hit bellsprout knocking it out. "Bellsprout is unable to battle Ken is the winner" I walked over to Erika who graciously handed me the rainbow

badge." I shouted into the stands Wendy your turn.

Wendy's POV

After seeing Primeape evolve into an unknown Pokémon I didn't know how in the hell I was going to follow that up

Go nidoran

Go gloom

Nidoran poison sting it struck gloom in the shoulder poisoning it now horn attack the move struck the gloom who got back up eager to fight

but fell after being hurt by poison. "Go Exeggcute."

"Use hypnosis" multi colored lights shot at nidoran Dodge she used incredible speed and dodged now use horn drill Exeggcute was hit but

was still up "Exeggcute use hypnosis" The multicolored rings shot and put Nidoran to sleep Nidoran use focus energy lights danced around

her and she woke up. Now fury attack nidoran ran at Exeggcute with its horn and jabbed it down knocking it out. "Go Weepinbell" Nidoran

return Go Magmar

Magmar flame burst Weepinbell was hit hard but was still standing Weepinbell poison powder Magmar was poison and couldn't stand for a

while he fell to one knee Magmar Fire spin Weepinbell was engulfed in fire and burned knocking him out. I walked to Erika and I graciously

accepted the rainbow badge. Josh your turn.

Josh's POV

I made my way down the steps and on to the battle field and it was another triple battle

Go fearow

Go venusaur

"Razor leaf" Sharp leaves scratched fearow but they barely affected him Ariel ace White streaks surrounded the now bullet like fearow and

struck the venusaur who was now off of his feet. "Venusaur sleep powder" the white powder tried to hit spearow but he was to fast Mirror

move Fearow sent the same substance at venusaur hitting the heavy Pokémon now Ariel ace the move collided with venusaur knocking him out.

Go Vileplume

Fearow pursuit He was covered and blackness and rammed into Vileplume who was instantly knocked out.

Go victreebel

"Leaf tornado" Fearow was surrounded in a tornado if leaves and when it went away he had swirls for eyes.

Go Charmeleon

Charmeleon dragon rage the orange flame ball fired at victreebel now flamethrower the moves mixed and made solid contact knocking him

out Erika handed me a rainbow badge and gave us all perfume bottles all of us threw them out. We left the gym and I asked Jacqueline a

question why are you in celadon "Well I came for the tournament and the contest" so you're a coordinator how many ribbons do you have "2

going for my third tomorrow" we will be there to cheer you on.


	13. Jacqueline's contest

**So thanks for the support still need OC's and fakemon oh and to the guest that told me my grammar was poor I know I never wrapped my head around grammar but I will try harder but thanks for the compliment.**

Ken's POV

After a great dinner I walked to our room to find josh gone I called his Pokenav "hello" Josh where are you "Oh forgot to leave a note

Jacqueline told me to take her shopping for a permanent contest outfit so I've kinda been here since you left." Well has she decided on

something? "Yeah you have to wait and see." Then he hung up. Well that frees me up guess I'll go train. I grabbed Garadon's and Prifu's

poke balls and headed downstairs but I remembered to talk to Prof Oak so I decided to call on the video phones first. I rushed downstairs

and went to the first available phone. I dialed the number I had already memorized and the professor picked up. "Well Ken why are you

calling me is this about some unknown evolution again?" Actually yes my Primeape evolved into a prifu or that is what I call it. I think it's a

fire and fighting type because it learned blaze kick. "Well Ken unknown Pokémon sure do like you. Send it over and I'll check it out." Yes sir. I

sent the Pokémon to professor Oak and unlike last time it only took the professor a little while to call back. "Well ken after a few minutes of

investigation I have concluded some things." Well what did you conclude? "This is indeed a prifu I salute you for paying attention it only

evolves when he feels its trainer as the up most respect for and depends on it." Thanks Prof Oak. "Good bye and good luck Ken" Then he

hung the phone up I picked up Prifu's poke ball and found a safe spot to train. Go Garadon and Prifu the two Pokémon appeared in front of

me okay let's start training. Prifu blaze kick on that rock Garadon Use psyshock on that rock the moves both destroyed the rocks. Just then a

swarm of beedrill came and chased us but Prifu and Garadon stood their ground. Garadon used hypnosis and dream eater knocking out half

of the colony the other half was taken out by a massive fire blast from Prifu. But then one last beedrill came and hit Prifu from behind with

pursuit and he knocked it out with blaze kick. I quickly pulled out a poke ball and threw it at the beedril Ping I had just caught a

beedrill I scanned it with my pokedex: _Beedrill the poison bee Pokémon if you disturb its nest it attacks you._ I sighed and in my head I said

"lesson learned." I went back to my room looked at my clock and after seeing it was 12:00 I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and

saw that josh was still asleep. I went outside just to sight see and I ran into Jacqueline "oh hi Ken" Hey Jacqueline you ready for your contest

"I sure am it starts in 3 hours so right now I'm training." Mind if I watch. "Not at all" She led me to a space in the forest she threw out her

tentacool. "Tentacool use Toxic" spikes purple spikes scattered the area "now bubble beam" a group of bubbles hit the toxic spikes and purple

and blue air mixed in with each other I looked in awe. "Now with acid spray the spray went into the purple and blue cloud and spun around

making a tornado. "Finish with Barrier" a psychic shield appeared in front of the tornado and it broke up it made tiny droplets into the air like

rain drops. Wow that was great you really planned on this. "Well yeah I've wanted to this ever sense I was a little girl and saw a Coordinator

named Dawn Berlitz compete." A slight laugh escaped my mouth. "What's so funny?" It's just that Dawn is Josh's mom. "Really." Really. We

shared a laugh and then walked to the contest hall where we met Josh and Wendy. "Where have you been?" Oh Jacqueline was just showing

me one of her contest moves. "Oh well you at least could have called." I know I'm sorry babe. "That's my guy now come kiss me." With

pleasure. We kissed for a moment and then took our seats. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen we have 16 coordinators competing to day

but we will soon trim that down to eight now let's meet our judges. "First you know him you love him and he's here to judge Mr. Contesta."

He stood up and gave a bow to the crowd. "Next up the man of few words Mr. Sukizo." He let out his trade mark "remarkable" and sat down.

"And last but not least she's healed your Pokémon one time or another Nurse Joy." She stood up and gave a dazzling smile and said "It truly

is great to be here." "Now let's start the first coordinator up is Jacqueline smith. "Here goes nothing."

Jacqueline's POV

I stepped onto the platform feeling Thousands of eyes on me. Boy was I nervous until I saw Josh in the stands cheering louder than anyone in the stands. Then I gained my confidence.

Shine bright tentacool

Toxic spikes tentacool then bubble beam when the moves collided the crowd was amazed at the purple and blue mist that was in the air Acid

spray tentacool with the three moves mixed it made a purple blue and green tornado It raged around now Barrier the psychic barrier stopped

the tornado and made an acid colored rain and I bowed soaked in the rain. As all three judges praised me. After all 16 people went they

announced the 8 people were going on. Just then Josh Wendy and Ken found me backstage. "Wow you were incredible" Josh said. "Yeah I

had no idea moves could be used like that" Wendy added. Then the announcers gave the names of the 8 competitors going to the next

round. "The first person is Maya Andrews the second is James Lowe the third is Maxine grace the fourth is author jones the fifth is Raymondo

Johnson the sixth is john krannen the seventh Marty clapp and the Eighth and final participant is….

**Ha-ha cliffhanger** **you'll** **just find out who it is next time**


	14. the end of the contest

**Yeah I'm so pumped to write this story if you really do enjoy this spread the word tell your friends to read leave reviews make **

**this a favorite and like I said I need OC's and fakemon right now I'm getting everything from my cousin Metarex2 he doesn't **

**have stories but he does help me out.**

**Jacqueline's POV**

"The final Coordinator is…. JACQUELINE SMITH!" The crowd roared with excitement" I did it I started grinding on Josh before I realized

what happened. He looked surprised relieved and uncomfortable all at once. Sorry "it's Okay". "Now it's time for the battle competition and

the first battle is Jacqueline vs. Maya. I kissed josh and walked to my side of the field.

Josh's POV

Jacqueline is the best thing that happened to me so far on this journey. She looked stunning with her hair flowing down her no strap golden

dress on it came to a stop at her knees but it was baggy enough for her to twirl in. She had golden diamond studded shoes and black

diamond ear rings in. I really do hope we can be together for a long time.

Jacqueline's POV

Go electabuzz

Go sandshrew

"Electabuzz swift" stars shot at sandshrew. Sandshrew counter with swift when both sets of stars collided it looked like they had shooting

stars everywhere. Sandshrew magnitude his body started to glow brown he jump into the air and pillars shot out of the ground not only did it

make solid contact with Electabuzz the pillars shot the stars back at electabuzz" Just then I looked at the health bars on the screen my bar

was still full while Maya's was halfway gone. Now bring it home sandshrew rollout and poison sting Sandshrew started rolling at incredible

speeds towards electabuzz while hitting with multiple poison. The next thing I knew I saw electabuzz in the air glowing purple with swirls for

eyes I had just won the battle. "And the winner is Jacqueline." Yes I'm going to the semi-finals. I shook Maya's hand and congratulated her

on a hard fought battle then I made my way backstage where everyone was waiting for me. Especially Josh after I got my Congrats Josh and

I went for a walk we talked and had fun until we were attacked by a wild drowzee. Go gastly use shadow ball the dark ball was created and

pushed at drowzee making direct contact now fire punch a fist appeared on Gastly's side and it was covered in fire Gastly swung with his fist

and weakened the drowzee now go poke bal ping. "Alright my sixth Pokémon", As if out of nowhere I tackled and hugged him saying

thank you and crying all the while. "What's wrong" He asked worried When I was a little girl and drowzee attacked my grandmother in front

of me he put her to sleep and then used dream eater he didn't kill her but to this day she's in a coma. "I'm so sorry to hear that but don't

worry I'll train this drowzee and I will make it my personal goal to help and take on the other drowzee and wake your grandmother up."

Thank you I pulled him in for a long kiss after that we both had no doubt that we both cared for each other. We made our way back just in

time to see who I would be facing in the Semi-finals. "Here are the semi-final matches: Jacqueline VS Maxine and James VS Marty the first

match is James VS Marty." Marty quickly used his marowak to dismantle James' Venonat. "Now it is time for Jacqueline VS Marty."

Go sandshrew

Go raticate

Sandshrew use rapid spin and swift Sandshrew closed in spinning and using swift hitting raticate hard now poison sting and swift each star

were colored purple and poisoned raticate on impact. Raticate hyper fang Raticate showed his fangs and bite sandshrew. Sandshrew jump

and use rapid spin on the ground He did as told and while spinning rammed raticate to the ground he stood back up but fell due to the

effects of poison. "And the winner is Jacqueline." I jumped for Joy and shook hands with Maxine and thanked her for the match. "And now it

is time for the championship Jacqueline VS Marty."

Go Sandshrew

Go marowak

Sandshrew use sand tomb A giant storm of sand came like a tornado and en cased Marowak now use multiple poison stings into the sand

tomb Multiple poison darts shot into the sand tomb each one was taken into the sand and it marowak in the back The sand subsided but the

effects had been done. " Marowak us bonemerang and head butt it Marowak through its none up and head butted it sending it very fast and

hard at sandshrew Shrew he let out a cry as he was hit Use magnitude and poison sting Pillars shot out of the ground a poison stings

bounced off of them each one somehow found Marowak. "Marowak us-" he was cut off as marowak fell " The winner of the Celadon contest is

Jacqueline Nurse Joy presented me with the ribbon it was a dark green with a golden symbol in the middle I thought to myself three down 2

to go. After we left we decided to eat I was surprised at how much burgers and fries Ken and Josh could hold down. As we left Ken shouted

"Next stop fuchsia city." Josh and ken gave a how five Wendy and I stole a kiss from our respective men and we made our way down route 16.


	15. lapras trouble

** I did this earlier but I will start putting the Pokémon they currently have up here**

**Ken Garadon, Prifu, Graveler, Pikachu, Wartortle, Charmeleon, Muk, Beedrill**

**Josh Garadon, Charmeleon, Wartortle, Gastly, Fearow, Drowzee**

**Wendy Jolteon, Vaporeon, Dragonite**

**Jacqueline Tentacool and Sandshrew**

**Ken's POV**

I was the first to wake up this morning I woke up and my eyes came into focus I checked my surroundings and decided to get breakfast

started but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I cooked some grits eggs and pancakes. Just the smell was enough to wake

the others up. "Damn that smells good" Josh said as his mouth started to water. "Yeah Ken I didn't know you could cook." Said Jacqueline

surprised. Wait till you taste it I gave them a plate full of grits some eggs and three pancakes after the first bite they all simultaneously

praised the meal. I put down food for the Pokémon and as we ate I still couldn't shake that strange feeling just then a boy about our age he

had a black fade tan skin very muscular a white tang top and jeans on ran at Jacqueline and started flexing for her much to her annoyance

and Josh's chagrin. "Uh hi these are my friends Wendy and Ken and this is my boyfriend Josh." "Lose the zero get with the hero" said the

strange boy "I'm ben." He said trying to seduce Jacqueline "Alright that's it" Said josh in an angry tone "You want a fight you got one let's battle"

Josh's POV

No one flirts with my girl and gets away with it

Go Drowzee

Go poliwhirl

"Poliwhirl double slap" poliwhirl's fist glowed white and he began to slap drowzee repeatedly while he's close use psybeam Drowzee's started

to glow then they released a multicolored beam at poliwhirl sending him flying. Now use hypnosis Drowzee began to move his hands the pink

rays shot out and put Poliwhirl to sleep now finish with dream eater a red hand came from drowzee and incased poliwhirl after it was said

and done poliwhirl was unable to battle. "Next time I'll beat you and steal your girlfriend" Ben said before running off.

Ken's POV

Damn Josh either you're a better battler on a full stomach or you really love Jacqueline. Josh shrugged and got a deep kiss from Wendy. Let's

get going we still go a long way to fuchsia city. We walked for the better part of two hours until Wendy and Jacqueline started complaining.

Okay look there's a beach about a half mile from here we can relax there "Great we can try on our new bikinis" Josh and I let out a brief yes

and we continued we made it to the beach and changed into our swim wear josh and I were wearing black swimming trunks nothing fantastic

Wendy was wearing a black bikini with lightning strikes on it Jacqueline was wearing a dark crimson bikini with eyes on the top and a fist on

the bottom. Meanwhile Pikachu was on a plank of wood surfing. Well let's hit the water Wendy and I were in a splash fight While Josh and

Jacqueline made a sandcastle. We were having a good time then I saw Pikachu get attacked by two lapras Josh let's go Wendy and

Jacqueline panicked and went to shore

Go Pikachu

Go fearow

Fearow pick Pikachu up fearow flew in and put Pikachu on his back Pikachu use electro ball Fearow use hyper beam both moves hit each

lapras but they weren't going down without a fight. They shot ice shard attacks back Pikachu use volt tackle Fearow use aerial ace the moved

right past the ice shard attacks Knocking the two lapras out. When they got up the lapras talked to Ken and Josh "you are two strong trainers

we wish to travel and be your Pokémon." Okay go poke ball Ping both Poke balls stopped and they caught a lapras. Well Josh looks

like we have new friends on our team. "Yeah look out indigo league here we come.

**Yeah I know short chapter but it was just a filler. Tell me what Pokémon should be caught next or evolve next. **


	16. safari Owned

**Ken Garadon (34), Prifu (29), Graveler (28), Pikachu (70), Wartortle (30), Charmeleon (30), Muk (28), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30)**

**Josh Garadon (35), Charmeleon (30), Wartortle (30), Gastly (24), Fearow (30), Drowzee (25), Lapras (32)**

**Wendy Jolteon (28), Vaporeon (29) , Dragonite (55)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (29) and Sandshrew (21)**

**Ken's POV**

Ever since I got out of the water I've had this …Achoo… cold. "It'll pass don't worry" said Wendy. Well I think I'm going

to lie down for a second I crawled into my sleeping bag and drifted to sleep. I awoke a few hours later and still had the

cold …Achoo… but this time a blue shield came out of my hand. I crawled out of the sleeping bag and found a note by

my bag. _Ken went to gather fire wood don't look for us just wait there _

_ Sincerely,_

_Josh, Wendy, and Jacqueline_

Well that gives me time to figure out what happened I remembered my dad told me about coming from a family of

Aura guardians. Since he was gone I decided to call my Grandma. I got my rarely used pokenav and dialed her number

it rung about 3 times but she picked up. "Hello oh hi Ken how's the journey going." It's great I made lots of friends.

"Great anyone special I need to know about?" Grandma that's kind of personal. "Oh sorry." Well I called to ask you

something. "Yes dear." Well I just got sick and a few minutes ago I sneezed and a blue shield popped into my hand.

Should I be alarmed? "Ken it's about time we told you you're an aura guardian I'm not one myself but if you talked to

your dad I'm sure he'd tell you about it." Grandma you didn't here? "Here what?" My mom and dad were kidnapped by

evil people I'm trying to save them now but I could be a long time. "Ken you need to save them I know why they want

them and it's not pretty." I'll do my best Grandma. I'll see you later. "Bye dear." Well things just got interesting. I

spent the next hour or so making barriers or aura spheres. Until everyone got back. "Hey ken what have you been up

to" Wendy asked. Oh nothing. It's getting late let's go to sleep. I put my head on my pillow and waited for everyone to

go to sleep. After about an hour I snuck off into the wilderness. I continued making shields and Aura spheres until a

familiar voice appeared. Oh hey josh. "What are you doing?" I know it's hard to believe but I'm an aura guardian. I

wanted to keep it a secret until I learned to control them. "Dude you don't need to hide anything we're friends

remember." Yeah just didn't want you guys to think I was a freak. "Nah we wouldn't think that come on let's get to sleep." Yeah I need some shut eye.

**The next morning**

I woke up to find everyone packed and ready to go Josh tossed me an Oran berry and I packed my bags and we

continued to fuchsia city. After a while we started to see the skyline of the city. "So babe are you gonna go straight to

gym." No I want to check out the safari zone first. "Oh me two I need a Pokémon that can take on poison types other

than Drowzee." Well let's get going after a while we were inside the safari zone we each paid our 500 poke and got

thirty safari balls the gentle men at the counter also gave us a super rod free of charge. "Thanks" we all side walking

through the door that lead us to the marsh. Okay let's split up and meet up in the lobby after the time expires. And then everyone split up.

Wendy's POV

I went straight to area 3 I walked around and found a Venonat a threw a rock at it but it quickly ran away. I walked

around for hours until I came to a pond. I got out my super rod and began fishing it wasn't long before I got a bite. I

reeled the line in and found a slowpoke. This one wasn't getting away. I threw bait at him which mad him let his guard

down then I threw a rock which hit his head and confused him now go safari bal ping wow I caught a slowpoke.

Jacqueline's POV

After wondering around aimlessly I stumbled upon a family of doduo when the biggest one saw me he barred his…Uh

beak and attacked. On instinct I threw a rock at it which made it even madder I took off running eventually I ran

through mud and I got stuck Go safari bal ping and now I have a doduo.

Josh's POV

I walked and walked and walked just looking for either Marowak or rhyhorn after a long time a rhyhorn jumped in front

of me. Hey little guy want some food. The rhyhorn reluctantly walked and ate from my hand he licked my face and

pointed at the safari ball in my hand he nodded and threw the ball at hi ping wow a rhyhorn

Ken's POV

I really didn't feel like walking so at the first pond I decided to fish I waited a while until I got a bite apparently I was

really lucky because out came and Dragonair. It stood at me and just stared after a while I just fed it and threw the

Safari bal ping Wow I got a Dragonair. I turned around to face an angry tauros he was looking at me with anger

and that's when I remembered. Damn it of all the times to take my sweater off why did it have to be now. I backed

away slowly but the tauros just walked with me. Then I realized there was only one way out. I threw a rock the hit

Tauros square in the head then immediately after he was hit I threw the safari bal ping. Thank god he didn't

burst out he would've killed me. Then a voice came from the front of the Marsh. "Trainers your time in the safari is now

over please exit. I made my way to the lobby where I met every one. Josh said boastfully I got a rhyhorn Wendy added

well I got slowpoke then Jacqueline said oh yeah I got a doduo. I just laughed amateurs I got a tauros. "And what's so

special about that." Jacqueline snapped. You didn't let me finish I caught a tauros AAAAND a Dragonair. They all stood

in awe not only did I catch 2 Pokémon he caught an extremely rare one. "That's got to be a joke." Snapped Jake from

afar. Nope. "Then I challenge you to a triple battle. Okay let's move this outside. We made our way to the battle field.

Come on out Kangaskhan, Nidorino, and Venomoth.

Alright go Dragonair, Charmeleon, and Tauros

**I'm glad I can get this out before the new year sorry I didn't post earlier but my internet was off but any way **

**a huge triple battle is about to take place what will happen who knows. Happy New Year! **


	17. a tri battle

**Well it's time for a triple battle how will ken's new Pokémon do just find out. **

**Ken Garadon (34), Prifu (29), Graveler (28), Pikachu (70), Wartortle (30), Charmeleon (30), Muk (28), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38)**

**Josh Garadon (35), Charmeleon (30), Wartortle (30), Gastly (24), Fearow (30), Drowzee (25), Lapras (32), rhyhorn (36)**

**Wendy Jolteon (28), Vaporeon (29), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (29), Sandshrew (21), Doduo (30)**

**Ken's POV**

Dragonair hit Kangaskhan with slam. Going full speed Dragonair slammed into Kangaskhan doing a little damage. Charmeleon hit Nidorino with

dragon rage a flaming ball of fire rammed into Nidorino it did a significant amount of damage. Tauros use rage and then hit Venomoth with a Zen

head butt. Tauros hit his head on the ground and he had red bloodshot eyes then his entire head started glowing blue going full speed he rammed

his head into venomoth's stomach sending the bug and poison type across the field. "Kangaskhan use mega punch." with a glowing white fist the

Pokémon hit tauros square in the head but he seemed unfazed. "What!" Tauros while he's close use pursuit. Tauros' hoof started glowing black and

he raised it and kicked Kangaskhan in the face knocking it out. "Nidorino horn attack." The horn on the Pokémon's head glowed white and it struck

tauros and knocked him out. Good job tauros. Dragonair use dragon tail but instead of glowing light blue dragonair's tail started spiraling with water

and it slammed into Nidorino but he was somehow still standing. "Grab it and use repeated poison stings." Nidorino grabbed Dragonair and shot

rapid purple darts after a while they Dragonair took the damage and fell to the ground with swirls for eyes. You did great Charmeleon use

flamethrower. Flames shot from its mouth and knocked out Venomoth. Charmeleon use dragon claw He slashed the nidoran with the multi colored

claws but nidoran quickly recovered. "Grab him and use poison sting repeatedly." He grabbed Charmeleon and shot rapid poison darts at him. It

looked like Charmeleon would me the same fate as Dragonair but then he began to glow. When the light died down Charmeleon was a Charizard he

grew a few feet and grew wings and instead of red now he was orange his tail was longer and his flame was brighter. _Charizard the flame Pokémon _

_when it is in an intense battle its flame glows blue new move fire blast. _Charizard flamethrower scorching flames shot at Nidorino who barely made it

out of the way. Now fire blast a star shaped blast and hit Nidorino knocking him out. "all of Jake's Pokémon have been Ko'ed Ken is the winner."

Jake ran away fuming but I was too busy congratulating Charizard I didn't notice. Next stop fuchsia city gym. 

**Short chapter but again it was another filler.**


	18. the jealous the righteous and the quick

**And now it's time for the extra-long gym battle of fuchsia city**

**Ken Garadon (34), Prifu (29), Graveler (28), Pikachu (70), Wartortle (30), Charmeleon (30), grimer (28), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38)**

**Josh Garadon (35), Charmeleon (30), Wartortle (30), Gastly (24), Fearow (30), Drowzee (25), Lapras (32), rhyhorn (36)**

**Wendy Jolteon (28), Vaporeon (29), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (29), Sandshrew (21), Doduo (30)**

**Ken's POV**

Looks like you've got a problem Wendy it's a five on five gym battle. "Oh don't worry last night a caught another Pokémon. You'll just have to wait

and see which Pokémon it is." Well let's get some sleep we can all use some shut eye before the battles tomorrow. Nurse joy we need 2 rooms

please. "Ok trainer id's please. Girls in room 108 boys in room 107." Ok here are the room keys everyone now let's go to sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up in the morning and decided to plan my team let's see it's a poison gym so I'll need graveler and garadon but who else can I use. Grimer

needs more training so I guess we can use him then we can use Charizard and Wartortle. Well that's my team. After that I saw josh wake up we

quickly got dressed and met the girls down stairs. Ready to go "yeah." Wendy do you want first battle? "Um okay." It took them a while but they

finally found the gym. As they walked in they found the gym leader to be a teenage girl named Janine. She had pale skin and her purple hair was

pulled back into a spiked pony tail she wore a black ninja outfit with no mask. When she saw me she was love struck. "Hi welcome to my gym" she

said starring and smiling at me much to Wendy's chagrin. "Well who's first?" She said giving me a wink. Just then Wendy stepped up I am and I'm

sure my boyfriend would love to watch me beat you she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess he'll be disappointed then." "We'll see about that."

**Wendy's POV **

I am going to kick this bitch's ass. "This will be a 5 on 5 gym battle only the trainer may substitute. Trainers begin."

Go Dragonite

Go Muk

"Muk sludge bomb." A bomb a poison substance shot a Dragonite counter with twister. The two moves collided and Janine was in awe. "How is it

that strong?" He had a good trainer Dragonite dragon rush. Dragonite flew high in the air and flew down at Muk then a purple dragon shaped aura

surrounded him then he rammed into Muk. "Muk Is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Golbat

"Golbat use acrobatics" Golbat started flying at top speed and rammed his body into Dragonite repeatedly. Dragonite dragon rage a flaming ball of

orange energy hit Golbat. "Golbat finish this with poison fang." Golbat's fangs turned purple and he bit Dragonite poisoning him soon the effects set

in and he fell with swirls in his eyes. "Dragonite is unable to battle Wendy choose your next Pokémon."

Go Jolteon

Jolteon thunder wave a thin blue shock of electricity hit Golbat paralyzing him. Now finish it with discharge multiple blue streams of electricity hit

Golbat knocking him out. "Golbat is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Nidoqueen

"Nidoqueen use poison jab." Nidoqueen's fist started to glow purple then she punched Jolteon in the face. Jolteon use discharge on the ground in

front of Nidoqueen. Blue electricity carved at the ground stranding Nidoqueen on an island. Now use pin missile Jolteon's fur spiked up then yellow

darts struck Nidoqueen. Now finish with and agility and double kick combo. Jolteon started running at full speed then he jumped over the hole and

kicked Nidoqueen in the head. Nidoqueen was still standing but was breathing heavy. "Nidoqueen use poison sting." Jolteon pin missile Jolteon's pins

hit Nidoqueen and knocked him out but not before he was poisoned by poison sting. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go beedrill

"Beedrill poison jab a purple face punched Jolteon in the face. "Now fly after it and hit it down with pursuit." Beedrill flew after Jolteon with incredible

speeds then struck him down to the ground with a black fist. "Jolteon is unable to battle Wendy choose your next Pokémon.

Go slowpoke

"Beedrill twineedle." His stinger started glowing white then it flew at slowpoke. Slowpoke water pulse a ball of water hit beedrill and stopped him in

his tracks. Now Zen head butt Slowpoke's had started to glow blue then he head butted beedrill in the chest sending him flying. Beedrill got back up

"Beedrill poison jab" he raced at slowpoke but fell before he got there. Slowpoke end it with confusion his eyes glowed red and beedrill fell knocked

out. "Beedrill is unable to battle Janine send out your last Pokémon.

Go weezing

Slowpoke return

Go jynx

Jynx Ice punch a light blue fist hit weezing into the air. Now avalanche a huge pile of snow was thrown at weezing he was now just barely battling.

"Weezing flamethrower." Flames scorched jynx as she was knocked out. "Jynx is unable to battle Wendy choose your next Pokémon."

Go vaporeon

Vaporeon water gun "Hyper beam weezing." The moves met at center field but hyper beam won and struck vaporeon. "Vaporeon is unable to battle

Wendy choose your last Pokémon."

Go slowpoke

Slowpoke use confusion. Slowpoke's eyes glowed red and he slammed into the wall fast use Zen head-butt. His head glowed blue and he charged at

Weezing. "Weezing self-destruct" The Weezing suddenly exploded leaving smoke over the field when it cleared slowpoke was barely standing and

Weezing was knocked out. "Weezing is unable to battle the challenger Wendy is the winner." "Well you earned it here is your soul badge." Thanks.

Ken's POV

I'm up next. "Ok just let me heal my Pokémon." She returned a few minutes later "Okay just because you're cute I'm not going easy on you." Just

the way I like it. "This is a five on five battle trainers begin."

Go Wartortle

Go Golbat

Wartortle ice beam a blue beam shot and froze one of Golbat's wings. "Golbat wing attack." Golbat's Wings started glowing and he rammed

Wartortle with his iced wing. Now poison fang he bit down on Squirtle with his poisoned teeth but miraculously he didn't. Instead his body glowed

white when it died down he was a few feet taller he body was blue and his chin was cream colored he now had launchers on his back and his shell

was bigger he was now blastoise. _Blastoise the shellfish Pokémon it's blast of water from its canon are accurate enough to small targets from 160 _

_feet away_. Blastoise use hydro canon. A strong blast of water shot out of his canons and knocked Golbat out. "Golbat is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon.

Go weezing

Return blastoise

Go garadon

"What is that thing?" The evolved form of gyarados. Stronger than it to Garadon hypnosis the multicolored rings put here weezing to sleep now

dream eater. The pearl on Garadon's head glowed red and hit Weezing and knocked him out. "No Pokémon is that strong." "Weezing is unable to

battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Victreebel

Return Garadon

Go prifu

"What is that thing?" The evolved form of Primeape the only thing hotter than its moves is its temper. Prifu flamethrower the scorching flames hit victreebel and knocked him out. "Victreebel is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Arbok

Return prifu

Go graveler

Graveler use bulldoze he stumped his feet and the field started shaking. Then Arbok fainted "Arbok is unable to battle Janine choose your last Pokémon."

Go Muk

Return graveler

Go grimer

"Finally a break." I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Grimer mud bomb the splash of mud hit Muk hard but he was still standing "Muk sludge bomb."

You to grimer the balls of toxins collided in the air Mud slap grimer Muk was defenseless he was hit by the landslide of mud and knocked

unconscious. "Wow well here is your soul badge."

Josh's POV

Now it's my turn. "All right let me heal up." She returned minutes later with her Pokémon I wanted to end this quick so I decided to put in drowzee

then rhyhorn and end it with garadon. We took our places on the battle field "This is a 5 on 5 battle it is over when one trainers Pokémon are unable to battle choose your Pokémon."

Go Drowzee

Go Weezing

Drowzee psychic Drowzee's eyes glowed blue and he picked weezing up and threw him with his mind. Now finish it with psybeam a multi colored

beam shot and hit weezing knocking him. "Weezing is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Golbat

Alright drowzee let's get this started with A psyb- I was cut off by drowzee glowing now he was thinner he had a longer nose and he had a tuff of

gray hair on his neck and now he carries a pendulum in his left hand. _Hypno the hypnosis Pokémon looking at it will induce sleep even after you just _

_woke up._ Alright then Hypno use psybeam the multi colored beam hit Golbat now finish with head-butt. Hypno rammed his head into golbat's chest

and knocked him out. "Golbat is unable to battle Janine choose your next Pokémon."

Go Muk

"Muk use shadow ball." The ball of darkness rammed Hypno and he was down for the count. "Hypno is unable to battle Josh choose your next Pokémon."

Go Rhyhorn

Use bulldoze Rhyhorn stomped his feet on the ground and the field began to shake Muk took a direct hit but was still up. "Muk use sludge bomb."

Use rock blast Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn shot 1 rock and it stopped the sludge bomb then he shot 4 more rocks. They made contact with Muk but this

Pokémon had heart. "Muk use poison gas." He breathed a poisonous gas at rhyhorn and it poisoned it. "Now mud bomb" the ball of mud hit rhyhorn

and knocked him over with that and the effects of poison this wouldn't last to much longer. Rhyhorn take down "Muk Body slam." The two moves

met at full force when the dust cleared a minute later both Pokémon were down. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle choose your next Pokémon."

Go Garadon

"Oh fuck me." Go Nidoqueen

Garadon psyshock Garadon shot thick blue ball of psychic energy and he slung it at Nidoqueen needless to say the large Pokémon was to slow to

move and was knocked out. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle Janine choose your last Pokémon.

Go Beedrill

Garadon Psychic Beedrill was thrown across the room. Now Hydro canon a light blue ball hit beedrill and he was hit to the ground. Finish with

psyshock a thick light blue ball hit Beedrill and he was knocked out. "Beedrill is unable to battle Josh is the winner." "Here take you soul badge."

"Ken come down here."

Ken's POV

I made my way to the battle field. What do you need Janine? I want you to take this egg I got it while I was in sinnoh I want you to have it. Sure I'll

take it but why me? Because you seem like a good trainer. Well I'll see you around. You sure will. They walked out of the Gym Ken with a new egg

Wendy with steaming jealousy and Josh was just glad Janine didn't hit on him but all three had a new badge. Jacqueline when's your next 2 weeks

from now in Saffron city. Then that's where we're headed. "We were headed there any way that's where the next gym is." Oh great let's go. Ken

looked at the egg in his hands it was blue with black drops going down the side. This is an epic Journey!


	19. Mewthree rises

**Time to meet the Pokémon**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (38), Graveler (38), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (40), grimer (35), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Egg it barely moves **

**Josh Garadon (40), Charmeleon (40), Wartortle (40), Gastly (35), Fearow (30), Hypno (35), Lapras (32), Rhyhorn (42)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32), Nidoran (30)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (35), Sandshrew (30), Doduo (30)**

**Ken's POV**

WAIIIIIIITTT. "What Ken?" Does anyone have any idea on how to get to saffron city? "Actually no" See this is why I brought a map. I pulled

out the map and analyzed the route. Kay it looks like we need to go back to celadon city and down route 7. Okay Charizard come on out

"Fearow let's go" "Dragonite let's fly" "Doduo get ready." The four got on their flying Pokémon and quickly made their way to celadon city.

"Ow cut it out Ow , Ow" Josh what's wrong? "This Pokémon won't stop pecking me." What Pokémon is it. "Ah my parents told me about its

only native to sinnoh ah staravia." "Ow that's it." Fearow use heat wave. A wave of heat struck the staravia. Now go poke bal ping

Now fearow swoop down so we can catch the ball. It worked now josh has a staravia. After a while they landed in celadon city. Hey I'm

gonna go get a few drinks I'm thirsty "Ok we'll wait here." After a few minutes I came back. Well let's get going. We made our way down

route 7 then josh decided to train.

Josh's POV

Alright everyone let's get some training done. Charmeleon and Wartortle work on your water rage attacks. Rhyhorn try and make your rock

blast stronger. And gastly let's work on your shadow bomb. Wendy aren't you gonna train Nidoran "Oh Shit come on out Nidoran." Nidoran

use bite on that true as all the Pokémon strengthened their attacks they began to glow. Wartortle was now Blastoise, C+harmeleon was now

Charizard, Gastly was now Haunter, Rhyhorn was now rhydon, and nidoran was now Nidorina. "Wow I have never seen so many Pokémon

evolve at once." Well you just did. Come on let's get walking.

**_Meanwhile in cerulean cave…_**

Mewtwo's POV

_Well mew it seems as though Ash's son has proven to be a great trainer. "Yes and his friends Wendy and Josh are quite impressive to." We _

_will wait to see what happens but there is a new darkness that team rocket has captured they intend to cross are DNA and make a mewthree. _

**_Meanwhile at the team Destruction base…_**

Ghetsis' POV

Well Giovanni it seems like this Pokémon will help us. "Ah sir his levels are becoming unstable." What Giovanni stared at the glass containing

a large Pokémon with 5 fingers on each hand it was purple and had the head of a Charmeleon it was purple and two tails came out of its back

it just screamed darkness. It dark yellow eyes were screaming death. Its purple 7 foot tall body just stood tall then it exploded. It released

hyper beams and blast burns everywhere. Every member of team destruction was evacuated. The base sunk deep within the earth and a

yellow ball was seen floating to the skies to fulfill its mission find a powerful trainer and defeat mew and mewtwo.

**_Back with the heroes_**

Wendy's POV

Ken Ketchum why are you training so hard. "This gym is intense. I need to be on my A-game." Uh you and Pokémon. Just then a down pour

started they rushed under a tree. "You kids shouldn't be in this rain come and stay with me for the night." Thanks sir we walked into the cozy

house and felt at home. He made us a bowl of a torchic noodle soup (artificial of course) and we watched some TV. As Ken flipped from

channel to channel. I suddenly saw something that caught my eye Ken go back he reversed the channels. Then a reporter appeared on the

screen. "_An entire science lab was swallowed by the earth after taking heavy abuse from hyper beam and blast burn attacks not much could _

_be said but a traveler caught a glimpse and videotaped it in the distance a yellow figure could be seen police are trying to blow up the picture _

_but nothing is guaranteed. _After we cut to the TV off everyone was in awe. Just then a storm let up.

**_Cerulean city_**

Mewthree's POV

_Mew and Mewtwo I have come for a battle. "Foolish Pokémon we do not wish to battle." Turn around and face your doom. "What you're that _

_Pokémon the team destruction was working on." Yes and I escaped now I have come for a battle. "And a battle you shall get." Just then _

_Mewtwo let off a huge psybeam. Mewthree met it with a huge hyper beam the two moves canceled each other out. Just then mewtwo shot _

_out a huge dark pulse and mewthree shot out a shadow ball. Again the moves canceled out. The in an attempt to end it mewtwo let out a _

_psystrike he let out a huge cry and threw his hands forward his eyes glowed blue and mewthree fell to the ground. But then a bomb of _

_psychic energy hit mewtwo in the back and he dropped. Then Mew sprang into action and rammed into Mewthree with a huge head-butt then _

_blue him away with a hydro canon. Mewthree fell down in defeat I lost. But mew looked upon the Pokémon with mercy "We all have been _

_hurt by evil people but if you stay with us we can help you we can find you people that care if you would just stay here." Thank you I would _

_very much like to stay here. But first we have to end that organization will you help me. "Yes we will." Their five leaders have spread out _

_across this region if we find them we can jail them. But they do not know of the real threat Landos_

Back with the group

Ken's POV

Thanks mister we'll remember you if we're ever around. "You kids be safe." We decided to pitch a tent a few miles up the road but I couldn't

shake the feeling that three legendary Pokémon were coming for us. In my dream that night I saw a Pokémon with a huge resemblance to

mewtwo. And I was controlling it as my Pokémon. When I woke up we headed to saffron city but we had a long way to go.


	20. That faithful day

**This is a very serious chapter if you are not cool with violence skip but you will miss 4 awesome captures.**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (38), Graveler (38), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (40), grimer (35), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Egg it moves a lot more now**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (40), Blastoise (40), Haunter (35), Fearow (30), Hypno (35), Lapras (32), rhydon (38), Staravia (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32), Jynx (36), Nidorina (32)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (35), Sandshrew (30), Doduo (30)**

**Ken's POV**

Everybody get up. The three friends stirred but stayed sleep. Alright you asked for it. Blastoise use hydro pump at all of them. Blastoise

unleashed huge blasts of water at Josh, Wendy, and Jacqueline. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. KEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Glad to see you guys are awake now let's get moving no time for breakfast so here's some apples. They each took an apple eating but all

three looking furiously at me. As soon as there gear was packed we headed towards Saffron city. OK let's stop here. By this time every one

had forgiven Ken but Wendy. Ok before you kill me Josh and I are going to find a gift for you girls. "Really?" Yes really come on Josh let's go.

A few hours later

We had been walking for hours but still haven't found anything remotely good enough for the girls. Let's just catch them so Pokémon "Good

idea." Then we went our separate ways to find the best Pokémon. Pretty soon I came across a flock of butter free. Then two of them came to

confront me one was purple and had a crown on his head the other was pink and had a tiara on her head. Pikachu immediately embraced

them .The Purple one started talking to me so I pulled out my translation app so Pikachu and I could understand. _Hi, I am King of the _

_butterfree's I came to this flock years ago when my trainer let me live among my kind_. _Do you happen to know my old trainer his name was _

_Ash Ketchum._ Yeah that's my dad. _Really well my wife and I would very much like to join you on your adventure._ Sure I can train you while

my girlfriend trains your wife. Go poke balls 1...2...3 Then both butterfree were caught.

Josh's POV

What Pokémon what Pokémon what Pokémon. God this is killing. Just when I was about to give up hope I spotted a Poliwhirl. I remembered

how she told when she was younger she would watch Poliwhirl swim so I thought this would be a perfect Pokémon for her. I stepped out to

face me and it quickly shot a powerful water gun attack at me. I quickly evaded while saying I just wanted to talk to it. But he just kept

shooting finally I had enough GO haunter use sludge bomb then thunder punch. Haunter shot a huge bomb of toxins that hit Poliwhirl then

Haunter's fist started to glow yellow he sped towards poliwhirl and delivered a punch to his face Go Poke ball 1…2…3 ping yes a poliwhirl.

"Weak looking trainer I bet I could destroy yeah let's go one on one battle." OK Go Rhydon

Go Porygon

Rhydon rock blast Rhydon opened its mouth and he shot 5 rocks that all made contact with Porygon. "Porygon use sunny day" suddenly the

Sunlight became very bright and rhydon began to sweat. "Now solar beam" Porygon began to charge up with light then he fired the blast.

Now Rhydon use drill run Rhydon jumped into the air and he began to spin he headed straight into the solar beam but to everyone's surprise

he only cut through it instead he ran into Porygon and knocked it out. "You worthless peace of shit." Hey don't talk to your Pokémon like that.

Wait we never learned each other's names I'm Josh. "I'm Caleb but don't tell me how to treat my Pokémon." The Caleb turned around and

let his Porygon out of its poke ball and let it go he yelled at him and told him he was worthless. Then he walked off. The poor Porygon was

almost in tears. Do you want to travel with me I can make you really strong? The Porygon thought for a moment and happily touched the

poke ball and allowed himself to get caught. Then I walked to where Ken and the girls would be.

Ken's POV

Hey Josh anything interesting happen to you? "Well I caught a poliwhirl for Jacqueline then I was challenged to a battle against my newest

rival and his Porygon then after I owned him he yelled at his Porygon and released him and walked off His Porygon looked sad so I offered

him a spot on my team and he happily accepted. Anything happen to you?" Well I met my dad's old butterfree and his wife who have since

become King and Queen of the butterfree They both showed gratitude on going on a journey with me so I caught them and I'm giving his

wife to Wendy." Great and here's camp Just then I charged while Pikachu barely held on and punched someone in the face hard when I

looked down I saw a knocked out Jake.

Wendy's POV

5 minutes earlier

I wonder when the boys will be back, what do you think they got us? "Probably Pokémon." I'm okay with that. "You still dating that chump."

Jake. "Dump that zero come on we both know I'm better than him." Last time I checked Ken is 3 and 0 against you. "Flukes come on" just

then he grabbed Wendy on and smacked her and gave her a black eye. Then while Wendy was down he punched Jacqueline in the eye. Then

he stood above Wendy smirking to only be knocked down out by an incoming fist with the power of 20 aggrons.

Ken's POV

Before I knew it I lost control I punched Jake in the face repeatedly after I saw Wendy knocked out and Jacqueline curled up in the corner.

After my fist was covered in blood I called officer jenny. Officer Jenny I beat up a person that just struck girlfriend and my friend's girlfriend.

"Is your girlfriend alright she's unconscious right now and my friend's girlfriend has a black eye." How is the suspect?" I knocked him out. He

is lying beside a tree right now we are on route five. "An ambulance will be their soon." We waited about fifteen minutes before an ambulance

arrived and took Wendy and Jake to the hospital. We all rode with Wendy and sat in the waiting room. They told us she would be fine and

would be good to go in a few hours and Jake would be taken into custody as soon as he was healthy. I went in to see Wendy she was already

starting to wake up. I planted a kiss on her cheek and almost cried. She barely managed to speak "What… did… you …get me." I got you a

pink Butterfree she was their queen. Her husband joined me since he was my dad's now they travel with us. "Thank…you." She somehow

managed before she drifted off to sleep. Then visiting ours ended I kissed her cheek one last time before exiting. We checked into the

Pokémon center and spent the night there. It was official in the Pokémon league IF he was there I would dominate Jake.


	21. the recording battler

**I have a little bit of writer's block but not enough to keep me from writing. The song is the champ by nelly. With changes made.**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (38), Graveler (38), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (40), grimer (35), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Butterfree (42), Egg it seems close to hatching**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (40), Blastoise (40), Haunter (35), Fearow (30), Hypno (35), Lapras (32), rhydon (38), Staravia (33), Porygon (40)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32), Jynx (36), Nidorina (32), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (35), Sandshrew (30), Doduo (30) poliwhirl (38)**

**Ken's POV**

After I woke up that morning my pokenav rang the hospital was calling me. "Your girlfriend has made a full recovery and will be released at

3:00 today." Thank you madam. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10:00. Looks like I got some time to kill. I got up brushed

my teeth took a long shower and got dressed. I made sure I had my poke balls with me and Pikachu jumped on to my shoulder. We headed

out the door at about 12:30. I gave Pikachu a whole bottle of ketchup too eat which he happily devoured. I hate about 3 pancakes and the

rest of my Pokémon had Pokémon food. Then we headed into the city. I was sitting in the park when a random guy walked up to me. "Do you

like music?" Uh… yeah. "Well I have got a deal for you. You can be my new recording artist and still go on your journey we'll call you the

catch." That's nice, but how? "I have stations set up in all 7 regions (Creating fake region eventually) just stop by one if you feel like

recording." Okay how about now. A few minutes later I found myself in a recording booth. "Now just sing this song."

_Ah, ah, ah ever since I was kid I've been dreaming bout this _

_First day of Training I was thinking bout this_

_Picture on the news yeah the see about this_

_Even in the paper the gone read about this _

_Cause all of my life training day and the night _

_I'm preparing the fight_

_For every one that believes_

_Because today is the day_

_Is the day that I have always dreamed of_

_Forever when you call me you call me the champ _

_Of the world_

_I can raise my hands I can scream out the best in the world _

_The whole world_

_All my blood sweat and crying was all for this time_

_Lap after lap _

_Mile after mile _

_Push up after push up_

_Everybody counted out_

_All from different places _

_But we came to each other_

_We came together_

_As a team now we leaving as brothers_

_Standing next to one another as we holding our colors_

_I'm gone look into the camera tell my momma I love her_

_Cause today is the day is the day that I have always dreamed of_

_Forever when you call me you call me the champ _

_Of the world all my blood sweat and crying was all for this time._

"Great job." No doubt this will be a hit single." Um can I go now I have to meet somebody? "Sure." I looked at a clock and it read 2:45. I

made my way to the hospital where Josh and Jacqueline were waiting. "Where have you been all day?" Questioned Jacqueline. Well first I got

some breakfast, then I went to the park, then I somehow became a recording artist, and now I'm here. "Wait recording artist are you that

new singer the catch?" Yeah how'd you know? "Your song is already number 1." I recorded it like ten minutes ago. "That's all it takes." Just

then Wendy came out in a wheel chair "don't worry hospital rules I have to leave in one." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well congratulations

Ken or should I say the catch." You heard it to? "Yup and it's awesome and thanks for the gift." "Speaking of gift. What did you get me josh?"

"I could only think so far Jacqueline so I got you this." He threw the poke ball and out popped the previously captured poliwhirl. "Wow thank

you josh." "No problem" Ready to go Wendy. They walked out the front door and straight to the gym. Just then the egg started to glow. It's

hatching! The egg finally stopped glowing and inside of the egg was a riolu we watched as it took its first gaze upon the world. Hi I'm Ken

and these are my friends Josh and Jacqueline and this is my girlfriend Wendy. Riolu smiled and embrace all of us but me the most. I picked

riolu up and brought him to nurse joy. She gave him a quick check up. "You seem to have a very healthy riolu. Where did you find one in

kanto?" The gym leader of fuchsia city gave it to me. "Well you should thank her." Thank you bye nurse joy. Let's get to the gym. "I walked

into the gym. And the gym leader Sabrina was happily playing with her Hypno. "Hello and welcome to the gym." We are for a gym battle.

"and you will get one

Jynx go!

Let's start this off prifu

Prifu use close combat. Prifu unleashed a series of punches and kicks at jynx which the ice part of her felt. While you're in close use

flamethrower. Sabrina could only watch as he strongest Pokémon was just taken down with two moves.

Go Mr. Mime

"Mr. Mime use psybeam." A multi colored ray shot at prifu but he just smirked. Prifu deflect it He raised his hands and the beam bounced off

of him and back at Mr. Mime. "MR. Mime use psychic." Mr. Mime's eyes glowed blue and he lifted prifu and slammed him repeatedly. Prifu

Flame wheel and flame thrower. Prifu started to spin and soon he was a wheel of fire and soon he shot at Mr. Mime then he let out a

flamethrower. The blast slammed Mr. Mime into the ground still conscious. Then he was struck by the flame wheel and he was knocked out.

"But know one's that strong." Give me some credit my dad is a Pokémon master and my mom is a former gym leader. "Are you the son of

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower?" In the flesh and breathing I'm also recording artist the catch. "Really. I love that song" Let's finish this

battle and stop this small talk.

Go Hypno

Return prifu

Go butterfree

Butterfree Use bug buzz Butterfree screeched into the air and red waves pierced Hypno's ears. Now energy ball. A green ball of Energy was

generated in butterfree's mouth then he launched it at Hypno. "Dodge it" Hypno had enough energy to leap over it. "Now psychic." Butterfree

was thrown across the room from psychic. Solar beam butterfree. Sabrina was sure butterfree was knocked out so this caught her off guard.

Just as she began to smirk a huge beam of light blasted at Hypno. "Counter with psybeam." The two moves fought for dominance and in the

end solar beam won the move over took psybeam and hit Hypno. "Well Ken here is your marsh badge. Who's next? "I am" josh got up and ran to the battle field.

Josh's POV

Let's get this thing started

Go Hypno

Go Hypno

"2 Hypnos let's see where we get."

Hypno use psybeam "Hypno let's show them your psybeam." The multi colored beams collided making smoke. Hypno use hypnosis Hypno put

Sabrina's Hypno to sleep now dream eater. Hypno encase Sabrina's Hypno with a red light and when it was over Sabrina's Hypno was down.

Go Mr. Mime

Return Hypno

Go Porygon

Porygon use tri-attack Porygon go shot a ball of ice a ball of electricity and a ball of fire at Mr. Mime. He took the blast head on and was still

standing. "Mr. Mime use shadow ball." A ball of darkness was thrown at Porygon. The ball hit Porygon with no effect. "Mr. Mime use thunder

bolt." Mr. Mime Charged up and shot bolts of lightning at Porygon. He was hit dead on but survived. Porygon sunny day and solar beam

suddenly it became brighter the Porygon stored light and shot a beam of light at Mr. Mime. The beam knocked Mr. Mime out.

Go alakazam

Return Porygon

Go haunter

Haunter shadow ball "Alakazam psychic." But the shadow bull struck first now haunter fire punch with amazing speed Haunter upper cutted

Alakazam. He was sent into the air Haunter finish it with Shadow punch. Haunter's fist turned black and it punched the air then a fist came

and hit Alakazam for the knock out. "Congratulations Josh here is your marsh badge. It looks like the girl is next."

Wendy's POV

Let's go Sabrina

Let's go butterfree

Go Mr. Mime

"Mr. Mime thunder" Butterfree sleep powder. Before he was hit with the thunder attack he put Mr. Mime to sleep. Now combine you energy

ball and solar beam attacks. Both of the beams combined making a green blast now energy blast a green blast hit Mr. Mime with a knockout.

Go Jynx

Jynx blizzard a huge blast of snow and ice hit butterfree with a knockout. You did great butterfree take a good rest.

Go Nidorina

Nidorina use sludge bomb the toxic bomb not only hit alakazam but it poisoned him now shadow claw. Nidorina's clawed glowed black and he slashed Alakazam across the chest who then fainted from the effects of poison.

"And here is your marsh badge." Take care. "I sense your friend is here for here contest it will be held tomorrow." Thank you. Jacqueline your contest is tomorrow. Thanks I know I'm ready for this.


	22. evolution is a mystery

**It's time for some evolutions.**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (41), Graveler (38), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (40), grimer (35), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Butterfree (42), Riolu (5)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (40), Blastoise (40), Haunter (37), Fearow (30), Hypno (35), Lapras (32), rhydon (38), Staravia (33), Porygon (40)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowpoke (32), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (35), Sandshrew (30), Doduo (30), Poliwhirl (38)**

**Ken's POV**

Hey professor oak. "Ken how are you doing I'm calling to tell you that your graveler really wants to evolve but to do that he needs to be

traded." Don't worry Professor I know what to do just send him over. "Will do." I picked up graveler's poke ball and met everyone in the

lobby. Hey you guys. "What?" As we all know we all have Pokémon that don't evolve unless traded. "Yeah so." So let's help each other out.

"Okay let's get to the trading machines but first we need to get the materials for the trades. I have a list Josh Porygon needs an up-grade to

evolve into porygon2 and then a dubious disc to evolve into Porygon-Z Haunter doesn't need anything and Rhydon needs a protector. Wendy

Slowpoke needs a king's rock and Jacqueline Poliwhirl needs a king's rock also and Graveler doesn't need anything. So let's go I'll help josh

because he needs a lot of stuff Wendy and Jacqueline you guys need the same thing so you can go together we meet back here in an hour ready go.

Ken's POV

Wait I just remembered Prof Oak has upgrades and dubious disc so let's fly to pallet. Go Charizard "Go Staravia." It took us about 15 minutes

to get there but we landed in pallet town. Professor oak "Ken Josh what a surprise what brings you here." Well josh here needs an upgrade a

dubious disc and a protector. Well I have plenty of those things here you go josh. "Thanks professor." See you after the league. "Good bye

and good luck." Go Charizard "Wait ken is that Pikachu on your shoulder your dads?" Yeah after my folks were kidnapped he met me at the

Pokémon center and told me he wanted to help save my dad been with me ever since. "That is a very loyal Pokémon be grateful." I am. "Go

staravia" "Josh how did you get a sinnoh Pokémon" "I was flying on my fearow and it started pecking me so I had fearow battle it and I

caught it Ken has a riolu." Yeah Janine gave it to me. "You two are remarkable trainers." Well we should get going professor. "Good bye"

Let's go Charizard "Staravia fly." And pretty soon we were back in Saffron city.

Wendy's POV

So we're in the woods looking for two king's rocks not where I want to be. "Let's just hurry up." "Hey you two." We turned around and a guy

walked towards us we gripped our poke balls in case something happened. "Listen my bag is pretty heavy can you take these king's rocks

from me." Um thanks. Let's get back to the center.

Ken's POV

Look here come the girls. "Hey ken hey josh." Do yawl have what you need? Yup. Ok machines back here come on. Okay josh give rhydon

the protector and put his poke ball in the machine. After that was done we pressed the button then we traded back. I opened graveler's ball

and inside was a golem it looked like a boulder with rocky plates over it has two arms and two legs and its face is now brown. Then josh

threw out rhydon's Poke ball. And out came a rhypherior it was way bigger than rhydon it had orange plates around its stomach on its head

on its arms legs and crotch area and its rocky skin was brown instead of 1 horn it had 2 and his hands had a canon in them each hand had

three stone like fingers and a club like tail. Okay Josh put Haunter in and Wendy give Slowpoke the king's rock and put him in the machine

and then traded back. When it was finished Slowpoke was a Slowking He hand a Shellder spiraled to look like a crown on his head and he

was standing on his feet it has a red and white ruff on its neck and has a scaled under belly. Haunter was now Gengar he was a dark purple

furred Pokémon with a roundish body he has red eyes and now his hands are connected to its body in addition he has grown legs. He has a

spiky fur covered back and now he has a sinister grin usually. Ok now Jacqueline Put Poliwhirl in the machine with the king's rock and Josh

give Porygon the up-grade and put him in the machine. After they traded and traded back. Poliwhirl underwent a drastic change he was now

a politoed he was now taller and instead of blue and white he was green and yellow. His stomach had a less advanced swirl in it and his

hands and feet have 3 balls on them. He has a swirl on his head and finally he had a curl on his head. Porygon2 looks similar to Porygon

except his edges were rounded. Okay now Josh give Porygon2 the dubious disc. Now I'll trade you I put Dragonair in the machine and josh

put Porygon2 in after we traded and traded back Porygon2 was now Porygon-Z. Porygon-Z Now had a horn on its head which was detached

from its body instead of rolling on the ground now he floated and his eyes are yellow with a dartboard pattern. Well now that there all

evolved Jacqueline it's time for your contest so let's go. After about 15 minutes we appeared in the contest hall.

Jacqueline's POV

Well let me get dressed, see you guys later. "See you." Josh kiss for good look "Sure." The kissed turned to a make out session until we

sensed that everyone else was uncomfortable. Then josh went to the stands. (I'm skipping the intro stuff just know that there is 16

contestants.) "Ok our last contestant is Jacqueline Anderson

Go Politoed

Politoed use rain dance a dark cloud came and it began to rain now ice beam towards the cloud. Politoed shot a blue beam at the cloud and it

started snowing. Now use psychic and make a snorlax. Politoed's eyes glowed blue and the snow piled up the winds grew and swirl in one

spot and when it was done he was a downright copy of a snorlax. "Wow what a performance now look at our screen and you'll see who will

be moving on to the next round." Some guy, some girl, some girl, Jacqueline, some guy, some guy, some guy, and some girl.


	23. 4 down 1 to go

**Let's finish this contest**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (40), Golem, (40), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (40), grimer (38), Beedrill (30), Lapras (30), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Butterfree (42), riolu (5)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (40), Blastoise (40), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (32), and rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (40)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacool (35), Sandshrew (30), Doduo (30), Politoed (40)**

**Jacqueline's POV**

"And next we have Jacqueline VS Wayne." Wish me luck. "We will." Josh replied with a wink. Then I ran to the

battlefield. And then I saw my opponent Wayne. He wished me good luck and then the clock started ticking.

Go Tentacool and sandshrew.

Go Clefable and wigglytuff

Sandshrew Poison sting and rollout Tentacool water gun "Clefable counter with shadow ball wigglytuff use double

team." Clefable launched a shadow ball but due to the rapid poison stings it exploded and simultaneously Wigglytuff

split into multiple beings and the water gun went straight through one of them. Sandshrew spin and use poison sting

tentacool spin and use poison sting to. Random purple barbs rammed into the copies of wigglytuff and poisoned both

Clefable and wigglytuff. I glanced at the screen and found myself leading. Clefable wigglytuff use drain punch the two

pink Pokémon punched sandshrew and tentacool and they fell. Come on get up in know you can do it. Then they both

started glowing. Then instead of tentacool came a tentacruel it had two large red crystals and a smaller red one in its

head of a body and a long pointy nose it was also larger than tentacool _Tentacruel the jellyfish Pokémon it can extend _

_80 tentacles to trap its prey and it fills it with poison. New move learned poison jab. _Then I looked at sandshrew who

was now sandslash he lost his brick looking skin now he had sharp brown quills on his back and his hands and feet have

sharp claws. _Sandslash the mouse Pokémon it runs very fast and sticks opponents with its quills. New moves brick _

_break and focus blast. _Alright then Tentaco- sorry tentacruel use poison jab on wigglytuff Sandslash use brick break to

hit Clefable in the air then blast it focus blast. With blinding speeds the Pokémon ran to do their jobs two of

Tentacruel's tentacles glowed purple and he punched Wigglytuff once into the air the punched again this time into the

wall. Sandslash's fist glowed white and Karate chopped Clefable into the air then his mouth opened and a blue ball of

energy and hit Clefable and it crashed landed. Clefable and wigglytuff had swirls for eyes signifying that I had won.

"And the winner is Jacqueline with the team of Sandslash and tentacruel." I shook Wayne's hand and he congratulated

me on the win. Then I went backstage for a break. "Congratulations on the evolutions Jacqueline." I turned around and

saw the gang all there. Oh thanks "The semi's start after this last match are you worried?" No not at all part of being a

coordinator is keeping calm. "Well there's you cue gotta go." See you guys later. "And let's cheer for Jacqueline." I

Stepped in my box and saw my opponent Annie. I goggled as the thought of Michael Jackson's Smooth criminal came

into my head. _Annie are you okay will you tell us that you're okay. OH! Annie are okay so Annie are you okay ARE YOU _

_OKAY ANNIE! _Then the bell sounded starting the match

Go tentacruel and Sandslash

Go Beedrill and Scyther

Sandslash use magnitude he became outlined in brown and he stomped the ground and stone pillars hit both beedrill

and Scyther Now Poison jab tentacruel His tentacles glowed purple and he punched beedrill into the wall but he was

miraculously he was still standing. "Beedrill twineedle" his stinger glowed white and he rammed into tentacruel.

Sandslash hit with focus blast while he's close. "The light blue ball hit beedrill and knocked him out I glanced at the

screen and I was in the lead by more than half of the points. Scyther use double team and then X-scissor. In a split

second there were about 10 copies Scyther then they crossed their arms to resemble an "X" then he ran in and slashed

Tentacruel. Then tentacruel was knocked out. Sandslash just then my pokedex beeped I looked at my pokedex with

glee. _New moves learned iron tail. _Sandslash use rollout and poison sting the multiple darts poisoned Scyther and he

was taking a good bit of damage jump and use brick break. Sandslash jumped into the air while rolling and came out of

his ball his fist started glowing white then he karate chopped Scyther into the ground and he got stuck. Now finish it

with iron tail Sandslash he jumped into the air flipped and his tell glowed white and stopped then it looked like a long

piece of metal then he rammed into Scyther. Aloud "Dong" was heard then Scyther fell into the ground knocked out.

"And Jacqueline is going to the championships." Luckily I got a break to watch the next match but it didn't last long

some trainer named grey she was a brown haired girl with long hair going own her back she had a white tank top on

reveling her stomach she had baggy blue pants on and sandals with no socks. Well it's time for my battle.

Go tentacruel and sandslash

Go Pidgeot and Arbok

"Arbok use coil and poison sting." A tornado of poison stings were shot at tentacruel and sandslash. Sandslash use

rapid spin and poison sting Tentacruel jump and use poison jab on Pidgeot. Each poison dart hit each other and

canceled each other out and tentacruel mad solid contact with Pidgeot. Sandslash use magnitude on Arbok he turned

brown and stomped hard. The pillars shot up and hit Arbok high into the air Tentacruel water gun the strong blast of

water hit Arbok and rammed him into the wall but he was still standing. "Arbok poison tail" His tail glowed blue and he

struck Tentacruel in the head but he was still standing. Sandslash sand tomb a pillar of sand incased Arbok and it was

clear it was on his last leg. Sandslash finish it with focus blast a light blue ball was shot and it knocked out Arbok.

"Pidgeot use gust" He blew both Pokémon back "Now aerial ace." Pidgeot raced at tentacruel with white streaks

following it and he rammed into him knocking him out. "Pidgeot finish this up with up with another aerial ace."

Sandslash set up a magnitude but don't stomp until I say he nodded in reply. He started glowing brown and aerial ace

was closing in fast. NOW the he stomped and Pidgeot ran into a pillar and fell down now finish with focus blast the light

blue ball took it out." And the winner is Jacqueline." Yes I got a pink ribbon with a gold plate in the middle. Backstage

Grey saw me and my friends and shook my hand But Ken stared at her suspiciously. "Are you from Unova?" Ken

questioned. "No but my parents are." "Are they Hilda and or Hilbert?" "Yes Hilda's my mom and Hilbert's my dad." "Do

they remember ash Ketchum?" "Yeah they tell me about him all the time. My mom had a monster crush on him." "Oh

he's taken" "Really by who?" "My mom Ash Ketchum is my dad." "Oh small world. Well Jacqueline I looked forward to

our next battle." As do I by Grey.


	24. battlinng at poketech

**Now we're just taking a day off.**

**Ken Garadon (40), Prifu (40), Golem, (40), Pikachu (70), Blastoise (40), Charizard (46), Muk (40), Beedrill (30), Lapras (34), Tauros (35), Dragonair (38), Butterfree (42), riolu (5)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (43), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43)**

Ken's POV

**The next morning…**

I was asleep in bed until the sun hit my face. _Yawn _Pikachu you awake he replied with a Pika. Well let's go I quickly

showered brushed my teeth and got dressed then I went down to the Pokémon center buffet. I got about 20 plates 0f 5

pancakes looks like I still had my dad's appetite and a whole bottle of ketchup for Pikachu. Before I knew it Josh,

Wendy, And Jacqueline were downstairs. Josh and Jacqueline stared at me with amazement while Wendy went and got

the same amount of pancakes as me and started scarfing them down. When we finished we looked up with maple

syrup still on our faces and let out a simultaneous what. After I washed my face I sat back in the booth with everyone.

"So Ken when we leaving for the sea foam islands." Tomorrow I could use a break from training. "Ok so what are we

gonna do." How about we split up for today and meet back here tonight. "I'm cool" "Sure" "Alright". Cool okay let's go

Pikachu. After a while we headed into a forest we walked around for hours owning trainers who challenged me to a

battle. After a while I was getting bored. "Hey battle me" Sorry but I'm tired. "No you're just a woos and you know you

would lose to a poketech student like myself." Is that so alright then let's battle.

Go beedrill

Go Parasect

"Parasect use fury cutter" his claws glowed white and it tried to strike beedrill. Beedrill counter with toxic beedrill He

opened his mouth and shot a purple liquid at Parasect who took heavy damage. "Parasect use X-scissor" he crossed his

claws and charged at beedrill. Beedrill sidestep then use poison jab. As Parasect was coming in Beedrill stepped out of

the way then with his fist glowing purple he punched Parasect down knocked out. "Damn it your good come back to

school with me and I want you to battle the popular kids." What are you talking about? "The popular kids they're the

strongest people in the class and they look down on us because they are still unbeaten." Alright I'll help you beat those

stuck up sons a bitches even though a few minutes ago you were just like them. "Okay sorry I'm matt by the way."

Ken so let's go. I followed him for about an hour until he led me into a huge building. We walked down the hallway until

we found a group of 10 people bullying a smaller kid. I take it those are the popular kids. "Yep those are the bunch of

dicks." Hey yawl chill out. "Oh looks like we got a big guy over here." Listen I think everyone here is a bunch of rich

kids with a broom stuck up there ass and I was right considering how arrogant that guy over there was before I kicked

his ass. Then he told me about yawl you think you're better than people because you're strong well that makes you

weak. "Okay enough of this we all want to face you one on one." Alright then. They lead me to a room which I guessed

was the battle field. "Since you are a rookie you get to pick the battlefield." I choose water. The field rose up and it was

a pool with 8 platforms in it. "That was a mistake."

Go Golduck

Go Blastoise

Blastoise dive underwater then use water pulse. Blastoise dove underwater and shot a large ball of water at the

platform Golduck was standing on. When it made impact the platform was thrown into the wall. "Golduck use aqua jet."

Blastoise skull bash. Golduck covered his self in water and speed at blastoise. Blastoise was covered in a white light

and charged at Golduck. The two met at center field and we they made contact an explosion occurred showing a

knocked out Golduck with blastoise standing over it. NEXT! Then the girl I just battled walked out and a dude appeared.

Go gyarados

Go garadon

"Garadon? You nickname your Pokémon amateur." Oh I don't give nicknames Garadon is a real Pokémon. I threw the

ball and when Garadon appeared that Gyarados almost pissed itself. "Gyarados use hydro pump." Garadon counter

with Hydro canon. A blue ball of water energy was thrown at the powerful blast of water and it easily cut threw and the

Gyarados was thrown back. Now constrict his red tentacles wrapped around gyarados. Now Hypnosis the ray of multi

colored circles made Gyarados go to sleep. Finish with dream eater the crystal on his head glowed red and a beam hit

gyarados after it was over he was down and out. The he disappeared and another guy came

Go Kingdra

Go Prifu

"Prifu where did you get that nickname from." It's not a nickname. When the ball opened a fire gorilla stood before

him. Kingdra Hydro pump the powerful blast of water was headed towards prifu. Prifu jump to the next platform then

use flamethrower he did as told jumping on to the next platform and released the scorching flames but they didn't do

much damage. Prifu jump on to his platform then use close combat on the platform. He did as he was told and when he

was behind Kingdra he released punches and kicks on the platform launching them both in the air. Now seismic toss he

grabbed Kingdra and started heading straight to the ground. When they made contact with the ground Kingdra had

swirls in his eyes. Next I continued to beat everyone then the last person I destroyed said "You've beaten all of us now

you must beat the strongest. Then a girl appeared "You've beaten the rest now face me in a 6 on 6 battle." Alright let's

get this show on the road.

Go Charizard

Go Machamp

"Machamp use fire punch." Charizard you use fire punch. Both of their fist made contact then Charizard smirked and

Machamp gripped his hand. Charizard finish it with inferno his mouth opened and blue flames came out and hit

Machamp knocking him out.

Go Snorlax

"Use thunder punch" Snorlax's electricity covered fist did a good deal of damage to Charizard. Charizard fire punch

"Snorlax body slam" Snorlax jumped into the air and let of his wait fall on Charizard but he did take a huge amount of

damage from the fire punch but he knocked Charizard out.

Go Dragonair

Use dragon rage an orange ball of flames hit snorlax with great force knocking him out.

Go exeggutor

"Use psychic" Use dragon pulse a purple aura hit exeggutor before he did anything Now Dragonair use dragon rush.

Dragonair flew in the air and rushed down with a purple dragon shaped aura saurrounded him and he knocked

exeggutor out.

Return Dragonair

Go Pikachu

"Pika, Pika"

Go Omastar

"Omastar rock slide" Omastar summoned a giant rocks and they fell from the sky trying to hit Pikachu. Pikachu use quick attack to dodge Pikachu started running and he dodged the attack so fast the naked eye couldn't see him. Now

Pikachu volt tackle. He started running even across the water then he was covered in electricity and he looked like he

was sketched in pencil then re rammed Omastar and knocked him out.

Go Persian

"Shadow claw" His arm was cloaked in a purple aura and he was about to strike Pikachu. Pikachu Iron tail. Pikachu

Jumped and flipped over the water and his tail turned to metal and it slammed on Persians head. Now Pikachu electro

ball Pikachu generated a ball of electricity on his tail then he hummed it at Persian who didn't have enough time to

dodge was hit and fell down knocked out.

Go Vulpix

"Vulpix use flamethrower." Pikachu thunderbolt the two moves collided cause smoke to go across the field. Pikachu use

thunder bolt at the water the strong electrical currents hit the water making it electrical. Now use Volt Tail Pikachu

started running then he was consumed in electricity next he jump into the air and his tail turned to metal. Pikachu's tail

came down first then the electrical current went through his tail and he knocked Vulpix out. That's why I didn't come to

this school when I had the chance you're all pathetic. Then I walked out of the school.


	25. seeing the seafoam islands

**Now we find out what the others did. The song is miss independent by ne-yo **

**Ken Garadon (44), Prifu (45), Golem, (43), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (48), Charizard (48), Muk (44), Beedrill (40), Lapras (40), Tauros (39), Dragonair (50), Butterfree (45), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (43), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43)**

Josh's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Jacqueline and Wendy's POV _Wendy talking _

OH MY GOD look at this blouse. _Look at these shoes. _Ughhh look at these prices. Well let's go (**And that's what happened.)**

Ken's POV

Well looks like I still got time. I wonder. I walked to a random house and there was a note _ken feel free to record._

I set up the controls and stepped into the booth

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Ooh it's somethin' about Just somethin' about the way she move I can't figure it out There's somethin' about her

Said ooh it's somethin' about Kinda woman that want you but don't need you Hey, I can't figure it out There's somethin' about her

'Cause she walk like a boss Talk like a boss Manicured nails to set the pedicure off She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss Do what a boss do She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved That's the kinda girl I need, oh

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent Ooh the way we shine Miss Independent yeah

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh

Ooh there's somethin' about Kinda woman that can do for herself I look at her and it makes me proud There's somethin' about her

There's somethin' oh so sexy about Kinda woman that don't even need my help She said she got it, she got it, no doubt There's something about her

'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss Car and a crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off And her bills are paid on time

She made for a boss, only a boss Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost That's the girl that's on my mind

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent Ooh the way we shine Miss Independent yeah

Mmm, her favorite thing to say 'Don't worry I got it' Mmm, and everything she got Best believe she bought it

Mmm, she gon' steal my heart Ain't no doubt about it Girl, you're everything I need Said you're everything I need

Yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh!

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing That's why I love her Miss Independent Ooh, the way we shine Miss Independent yeah

Miss Independent That's why I love her

Wendy's POV

Wow we finally learned how to cook finally no more jelly sandwiches. "Looks like ken made another single called miss independent he might

be talking about you." "Why would he be talking about her?" He is kind of my boyfriend." "Yeah right the catch is mine." "Wendy chill out

ignorant bitches ain't worth it." "Yeah Wendy just calm down." We all turned to see Ken approaching us. As soon as he reached us he kissed

me full on the lips leaving the girls in shock. "Oh babe here's 100 poke for the blouse you wanted. "How did you know?" I have my sources. I

ran to go buy the dress and when I returned Ken led Jacqueline and I back to the Pokémon center. Where we found Josh asleep.

Ken's POV

Oh god Jacqueline give me your phone. Jacqueline gave me her phone I selected a song (No worries by lil Wayne to be exact) and put it on

full blast then I hit play and he woke up shouting. "WHAT THE HELL MAN." We're getting ready to surf to the sea foam islands. "Oh alright

then let's go." We checked out of the Pokémon center and went down the shores of route 20. Go Lapras/Lapras/staryu/Vaporeon and we

were off. I could see the shores of the sea foam islands soon. We arrived on the shores then Jacqueline shouted and ran towards a downed

Pokémon it looked like a Venomoth. I looked really bad it didn't look like it was breathing and it had charred spots on it. "Come on we have

to get to the Pokémon center." We ran as fast as we could and soon we found the red building. We rushed inside and Jacqueline yelled "This

Pokémon needs help." Nurse joy and her chansey ran to us with a stretcher. "Ok he's going to be fine." We checked into a room and stayed

there that night. When we woke up I found Jacqueline by venomoth's side. Venomoth started to stir and looked up at Jacqueline before he

started to sleep again I decided to leave them alone instead I walked to the breakfast buffet where I got 5 plates of grits 3 apples 2 cups of

apple juice eggs and 20 pancakes and ate it all in 10 minutes. Just then Nurse Joy called me to the back and Wendy Josh Jacqueline and I

were relieved to find the Venomoth was ok. Jacqueline picked it up and walked outside with it. "Well this is good bye." She let the Venomoth

go but he didn't want to leave instead he touched the poke ball on her side and he was sucked in It immediately gave a ping due to him not

showing restraint. Ok josh we should look for the gym and the contest hall. "Yeah let's go.

**Hope you guys are happy this took me three days to finish plus having my brother isn't a picnic either.**


	26. seafoam islands tourney part1

**This will start another tournament and please read my other story "The Betrayal" **

**Ken Garadon (44), Prifu (45), Golem, (43), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (48), Charizard (48), Muk (44), Beedrill (40), Lapras (40), Tauros (39), Dragonair (50), Butterfree (45), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (43), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43)**

Ken's POV

I started to stir as the sun in the sea foam islands struck my face I quickly got dressed. I wasn't hungry surprisingly so

I decided to watch TV. After a few minutes of channel surfing I saw something that caught my attention. _"Sea foam _

_islands tournament be there win and became the greatest." _"Are you thinking about entering?" Josh had suddenly

woken up startling me. Yeah "don't worry we all are already signed up we were gonna tell you at breakfast." Josh and I

walked downstairs and met the girls there as Wendy and I partook in our usual huge feast Josh informed them that I

know I was signed up for the tournament. "Huh well I wanted to tell you but I'll just have to settle foe beating you."

Said Wendy with a smile full of maple syrup and bacon on her face. We'll see and we started heading to the

tournament.

**Time skip**

We made it to the stadium just in time for the ceremony. The stadium was obviously man mad as there was a crack in

the field and a podium that lets you control the environment you want to battle on you had a choice of ice, water, rock,

fire, air, and grass. As I was admiring the stadium the gym leader Blaine stood before us. "Welcome trainers we have

sixty four trainers here today meaning by the end of today we will have just 16 left without further ado let's get started

the first match is between Ken and Jake." When I heard that name my blood ran cold and I became angered. "And the

second match is Josh vs. Caleb." Wow that was josh's rival. "The other battles will be posted after these two trainers

ready." I made my way to the green locker room where emotions were running crazy. "Will both trainers make their

way to the battle field?" I walked to my part of my battle field and starred at Jake but nothing but a look of disgust,

hate, and anger. "Trainers a coin will be flipped to decide the environment Ken call it in the air." The virtual coin was

flipped and I shouted HEADS. "It is heads Ken please choose your environment." I choose fire the crack in the middle

of the field opened and a mock volcano came it was a field of lava with 4 platforms on one side and four on the other

and in the middle a traditional battle field was there.

"Go Flareon"

Go Charizard

Charizard take flight Charizard roared and flew into the air. Now use inferno on the battle field Charizard let loose a

stream of blue flames and it hit the field making it too hot for Flareon. "Flareon jump to the nearest platform." Ken

smirked Charizard when it jumps catch it then cloak yourself in inferno and use seismic toss. Flareon was now at the

height of his jump but he was snatched up by Charizard then Charizard wrapped them both up in and inferno attack

slowly eating away at flareon's health. Charizard finish it he flew down faster and threw him into a platform causing the

lava to shoot up after everything settled Flareon was out cold. "Flareon is unable to battle the winner is ken." I walked

out of the arena with Pikachu on my shoulder and Charizard following me leaving Jake wide eyed. "Will the next two

trainers come out please?"

Josh's POV

I made my way to the green box and eyed Caleb. We went through the same process as the match before to put a long

story short I won the coin toss and chose a grass field. The crack in the field came back up and opened and out came a

grassy plain. "Trainers begin."

Go Porygon-Z

"Go Scyther"

"Scyther use X-scissor" Scyther crossed his arms and tried to slash Porygon-Z. Porygon-Z dodge and use ice beam

Porygon-Z Sidestepped and blasted a beam of blue light Scyther freezing him a close range. Now Porygon-Z use sunny

day Porygon-Z roared and the sun beamed down harder now finish it with solar beam. Porygon-Z opened his mouth

and in mere seconds a beam of white light shot at the frozen Scyther knocking him out "Scyther is unable to battle

Josh is the winner." I returned Porygon-Z to his poke ball and walked off of the battle field I met Ken in the locker

room. Sup ken "Oh sup josh" Dude what's wrong when you battled Jake your facial expression read killing intent. "I

haven't forgiven that ass fuck for what he did and that was just half of my power when I'm angry." Good to know. "Hey

Josh nice battle it's like you anticipated a close range move." I did once I saw his Scyther it rang in my head Scyther

really doesn't have a wide arsenal of long range attacks so I decided to use speed to win the match. "Wow good

thinking and in the championship I will win." Yeah ken just let's see how the tournament progresses. "Yeah you're right

may the better man win." May the better man win and we both intensely shook hands. We were both looking to the

future to the end of this tournament so that we could once again light up this stage. "Ladies and gentlemen the next

standings are out." Ken and I ran towards the front to see who the girls are facing. Wendy vs. Jack gert and Jacqueline

vs. Dick tab. Well let's just see how these battles will play out. 


	27. the next round

**Part2 starts now**

**Ken Garadon (44), Prifu (45), Golem, (43), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (48), Charizard (50), Muk (44), Beedrill (40), Lapras (40), Tauros (39), Dragonair (50), Butterfree (45), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (46), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43) Venomoth (44)**

Wendy's POV

I stood on my side of the field eyeing my opponent "jack gets to choose the environment" then he shouted "air" big mistake. "Trainers this is

a one on one elimination battle choose your Pokémon."

"Go Aerodactyl"

"Go Dragonite"

"Wow we have a battle of the behemoths." The announcer seemed startled. Dragonite, take to the skies "Aerodactyl follow it." Dragonite

flamethrower Dragonite u-turned and blasted Aerodactyl with scorching hot flames burning his wings. "Aerodactyl chase after it and use ice

fang" Aerodactyl ignored its burning wings and zipped at Dragonite and bit him with iced fangs. Dragonite roared in pain "Aerodactyl use giga

impact." Dragonite counter with dragon rush. Aerodactyl was coated in a purple aura and had yellow streaks surround it Dragonite met it

head on coated in a dragon shaped purple aura the moves collided and both Pokémon still stood there. This was my chance to win Aerodactyl

still had to recharge Dragonite hit it with hyper beam. Dragonite put all of its energy into one final blast he fired an orange beam of energy

and Aerodactyl could only stare at its impending lost before it was hit and thrown into the stadium wall knocked out. "Aerodactyl is unable to

battle Wendy is the winner will the next two trainers make their way to the field please"

Jacqueline's POV

I stood there watching the enemy I had just won the coin toss I yelled the environment out air. The roof to the dome opened up and I

released my Pokémon

Go Venomoth

Go farfetch'd

_Crap I have to cover up venomoth's weakness_ I thought in a panic. Venomoth poison power. He flapped his wings and a purple powder

warped towards farfetch'd unfortunately for him farfetch'd breathed it in and was poisoned. Now psychic, Venomoth's eyes glowed blue and

farfetch'd was lifted in the air. Finish it with Zen head-butt. Venomoth's head glowed blue and he head-butted farfetch'd in the stomach

sending him crashing into the wall knocked out. "Farfetch'd is unable to battle Jacqueline is unable to battle."

Ken's POV

After the girl's matches the rest of the round went by pretty fast and pretty soon I was looking at the second round matches _Ken Ketchum VS _

_Jason o'reily, Josh King VS Jessie mcstorm, Wendy Maple VS Kenito Shirato, Jacqueline Anderson VS Bruce Lee. _I was up first "This will be a

single battle each trainer is allowed three Pokémon Ken since you had a flawless victory last round you choose the environment." I choose

rock a battle field with boulders rose out of the ground "Trainers choose your Pokémon."

"God please guide my Pokémon in battle go Mr. Mime.

Let's get things going Dragonair

Dragonair use twister. Dragonair slammed his tail on the ground and a tornado formed and twisted towards Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime use

psywave. Mr. Mime put his hands up and sound waves hit Dragonair by the end of both moves both Pokémon were panting. Dragonair use

dragon tail. Dragonair slithered over two Mr. Mime and struck him across the head with a tail glowing light blue and got an instant knock out.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle trainer choose your next Pokémon."

Good job Dragonair

"Go alakazam"

"Alakazam use psycho cut." A sharp blue gash of energy was shot from alakazam's and hit Dragonair. DRAGONAIR but just then he started

glowing white after the process was done There was a Pokémon that was orange and had an actual body it had long antenna coming out of

its head his under belly was cream colored and the inside of his wings were green. "_Dragonite the dragon Pokémon it is said to live along the _

_sea although it is not a water type Pokémon. New moves learned dragon rush and thunder punch."_ Wow talk about a clutch moment.

"Alakazam use psybeam." A multi colored ray was shot at Dragonite. Dragonite side step then use thunder punch. Dragonite quickly stepped

out of the way then charged at alakazam with an electrified fist and punched him in the stomach. Now finish it with dragon rush. Dragonite

flew into the air and a purple dragon shaped aura surrounded it him then he came crashing down on the rocky battle field causing dust to fly.

As the dust settled you could see a knocked out alakazam. "Alakazam is unable to battle trainer choose your last Pokémon."

"May god guide you in this battle go jynx."

"Jynx use ice beam." The light blue beam of ice hit Dragonite who was knocked out on impact due to the previous battles. "Dragonite is

unable to battle trainer choose your next Pokémon."

Go Blastoise

Blastoise use hydro pump. The canons on Blastoise's back shot huge gallons of water the shot jynx into the wall be she simply got back up.

"Use avalanche." Jynx raised her hands and suddenly gigantic snowballs fell on Blastoise. Jason started smirking thinking the battle was one.

Blastoise use Hydro canon. A huge blast of water shot out of the mountain of snow the ice and water blasted jynx unconscious. "Jynx is

unable to battle Ken is the winner." I walk to center field to shake hands with Jason. "That was a good battle god has blessed you with a gift

use it or he shall take it away." Thanks for the battle Jason we shook hands and walked back to the locker rooms.


	28. the forfeit

**Part3 starts now**

**Ken Garadon (44), Prifu (45), Golem, (43), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (48), Charizard (50), Muk (44), Beedrill (40), Lapras (40), Tauros (39), Dragonair (50), Butterfree (45), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (46), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43) Venomoth (44)**

Josh's POV

I stood across the field eyeing Jessie then the announcer called out to us. "This will be a three on thee single battle Jessie you choose the

environment." "I choose fire." A mock volcano rose from the ground. "Now trainers choose your Pokémon."

"Go Magmar."

"Go Hitmonlee."

"Magmar flamethrower." Scorching flames were shot at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee jump over it and use blaze kick. As soon as the flames got

close Hitmonlee leapt into the air then he started flying towards Magmar with one leg bent and the other stuck straight out and blazing.

Magmar just finished spewing flames then it felt the burning impact to his face. He was thrown across the field but got right back up.

"Magmar fire punch." Hitmonlee Mach punch. Magmar's fist was covered in fire while hitmonlee's was covered in a white orb the two ran at

each other and punched the other ones face. They worth both thrown onto other platforms and rose to their feet. Both Pokémon were on

their last legs and they couldn't go in for another close range attack so they thought outside the box. "Fire blast" focus blast. Hitmonlee let

out a ball of light blue fighting spirit and threw it at Magmar while Magmar shot a fiery blast that was shaped like a star at Hitmonlee. The

two moves collided causing dust to fly I saw this as my chance. Close combat. Hitmonlee stealthily moved through the smoke and unleashed

a barrage of punch and kicks. Magmar went down and didn't get back and when the dust cleared everyone saw what had transpired.

"Magmar is unable to battle Hitmonlee is the winner. Trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"Go Scyther"

"Scyther use X-scissor." Scyther crossed his arms and a faint green x appeared then he charged at

Hitmonlee. I was smirking the entire time. Hitmonlee dodge NOW! Hitmonlee quickly sidestepped. Now use blaze kick. Hitmonlee's foot

caught fire then he kicked Scyther in the stomach causing him to wince over in pain. "Scyther get out of there!" Scyther quickly made his

way back to his trainer. Rolling kick Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee ran over to Scyther the turned him around. As Scyther made his way around he

was met with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. Scyther was thrown across the field and landed on one of the platforms in the lava.

Finish with hi jump kick. Hitmonlee jumped high into the air with his foot glowing red then he headed straight towards Scyther. The impact

went straight into Scyther's stomach causing Scyther to fall unconscious. "Scyther is unable to battle trainer choose your last Pokémon."

"Go ninetales."

"Ninetales jump into the lava." That command shocked me. Ninetales leapt into the lava and stayed there for about 30 seconds then leapt

out. When she came out nothing happened to her. How? Then it struck me flash fire. "Ninetales use flamethrower." After being powered up

by the lava the flamethrower was much larger than average and it knocked Hitmonlee out. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle the trainer choose

your next Pokémon.

"Go rhypherior"

Rhypherior use stone edge. Sharp stones circled rhyperior's body then he flung his arms forward and they shot at ninetales making direct

contact. Ninetales was swept off of her feet and onto another platform. "Ninetales jump into the fire again" Oh no you don't Rhyperior use

rock blast while she's at mid jump. Rhyperior opened his hand and five gigantic rocks were shot at ninetales who could not dodge them as

she was in midair. The rocks blasted Ninetales onto a platform but she was barely conscious. Rhyperior end this with earthquake. Rhyperior

stomped his feet and the entire stadium began to shake. After the shaking was done Ninetales lay past out on the platform. "Ninetales is

unable to battle that means Rhyperior is the winner." Jessie and I met at center field and we shook hands she wished me luck in my

upcoming battles then I made my way to the locker room. "May we have Wendy maple and Kenito Shirato please?"

Wendy's POV

Kenito starred me down he had an evil grin on the whole time and it made me uneasy. "We choose the environment." I choose water. Just

then a pool of water with platforms in it rose out of the ground. "Trainers this is a 3 on 3 elimination battle choose your Pokémon."

Go vaporeon

"Go Dewgong"

"Dewgong use ice beam." Dewgong shot a light blue beam of ice at vaporeon but she just jumped over the beam. Use water gun vaporeon. A

blast of water rammed Dewgong angering Kenito. "Dewgong Takedown" Dewgong was surrounded in a golden aura then slammed into

vaporeon and wouldn't get off. "Now ice beam to freeze it to the ground." The blue beam if ice froze Vaporeon's body to the ground. "Now

finish this with aqua jet." A huge wave of water surrounded Dewgong and like a bullet he shot at vaporeon. Vaporeon use water gun and

hurry. Vaporeon shot a huge blast of water at Dewgong but it wasn't water gun it was hydro pump. The blast sent Dewgong hurdling through

the air. Now finish him with aurora beam. Vaporeon opened her mouth and shot a multicolored rainbow blast at Dewgong knocking him out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"Go Kingler"

"Kingler use crab hammer." Kingler's big claw glowed white and he struck vaporeon across the head. Vaporeon use aurora beam the

multicolored beam froze Kingler solid, now muddy water. Vaporeon stood her ground and shouted "VAPOOOOOOOOR" then a tidal wave of

brown water came and swept Kingler into the water knocking him out. "Kingler is unable to battle trainer choose your next Pokémon." Kenito

didn't know what to do he had 6 Pokémon but the other ones he had were either rock or fire so he decided to finally say "I Forfeit" "Trainer

Kenito has opted to forfeit the winner is Wendy maple."

**Look for the next chapter later where we get Jacqueline's battle and the rest of the tournament**


	29. end of the day

**Part4 starts now**

**Ken Garadon (44), Prifu (45), Golem, (43), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (48), Charizard (50), Muk (44), Beedrill (40), Lapras (40), Tauros (39), Dragonair (50), Butterfree (45), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (40), Charizard (46), Blastoise (43), Gengar (40), Fearow (40), Hypno (35), Lapras (34), rhypherior (40), Porygon-Z (46), Hitmonlee (33)**

**Wendy Jolteon (40), Vaporeon (40), Dragonite (55), Slowking (39), Jynx (40), Nidorina (38), Butterfree (42)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (40), Sandslash (39), Doduo (34), Politoed (40), Staryu (43) Venomoth (44)**

Jacqueline's POV

Bruce stood on the opposite side eyeing me by the name I'm assuming he's gonna use fighting types. And it only

reinforced the idea when he chose a rock type battle field. "Trainers this will be a three on three single battle choose your Pokémon."

Go Machamp

Go sandslash

"Machamp use dynamic punch." Machamp's lower left fist glowed red and he ran at sandslash with the move ready.

Sandslash dig Sandslash dug underground just in time to get out of the way of the move. When Machamp saw there

was no target he was confused but it was quickly replaced with fear when sandslash blasted from underground and

upper cutted him sending him across the field. "Sandslash use focus blast." Machamp was just getting up leaving him

defenseless. Sandslash responded to the command by forming a blue ball of mental energy and firing at Machamp who

took the full impact of the move. Machamp managed to get back up albeit barely and let out a huge roar signaling he

could keep going. "Alright then Machamp use hyper beam." Machamp put everything he had into this next blast of

energy and then he shot. Sandslash dodge sandslash tried to tuck and roll out of the way but the moved grazed his

side doing damage to him. Sandslash finish with brick break. Do to the recharge of hyper beam Machamp could not get

out of the way of the oncoming move. Sandslash's fist glowed white and he ran at Machamp leapt into the air and

delivered a huge karate chop to his head. Sandslash returned to my side and no one said anything for almost a minute

until Machamp fell down knocked out. "Machamp is unable to battle trainer choose your next Pokémon."

"Go Hitmontop"

"Hitmontop use triple kick" Hitmontop jumped and landed on his head then he started spinning like a top and

approached sandslash. His rapid feet kicked sandslash in the side three times before he back flipped back to Bruce's

side. Sandslash was in immense pain so I was going to recall him but he put his hand up signaling me to stop. Alright

then sandslash use poison sting and rollout. Sandslash curled into a ball and began rolling then he shot poison darts at

Hitmontop. Hitmontop couldn't move as the poison was too much and he was run over and sandslash was about to

make a second pass. "Hitmontop use brick break." Hitmontop met sandslash with a huge karate chop neither one was

giving an inch, and then an explosion occurred. There was smoke everywhere no one could see a thing for 5 minutes

then when the smoke cleared both Pokémon were down. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle trainers choose your next Pokémon."

"Go Primeape"

Go doduo

Doduo use thrash. Doduo ran a blinding speeds and repeatedly kicked Primeape who was taking heavy damage.

"Primeape use cross chop." Primeape crossed his arms and they glowed white then he jumped into the air and hit

doduo with his crossed arms. Doduo use fury attack. Doduo's beak glowed white and he pecked Primeape without

mercy. "Primeape use thunder punch." Primeape's fist hummed alive with electricity and he punched doduo down.

DODUO! I was about to recall him when he started glowing. After the light died down doduo was now dodrio he was

larger than doduo and had three heads each with a large v shaped crest on the top of all of its heads it has grown 3

large pink feathers on his butt and the area connecting the legs and the body was now black. "_Dodrio the triple bird _

_Pokémon and the evolved form of doduo its three heads represent anger sadness and joy. New move learned tri _

_attack." _ Alright then Dodrio use quick attack. Dodrio glided across the field with white streaks behind him then he

rammed into Primeape and launched him in the air. Now use tri attack Dodrio positioned on head on top one head on

the bottom left and the other on the bottom right so that they formed a triangle the top one formed a small red orb the

bottom left one formed a small light blue orb and the bottom right formed a small yellow orb and in the middle a

triangle was formed then they fired it at Primeape who took the blast in midair. After the blast Primeape started

plummeting towards the ground. Dodrio catch Primeape. Dodrio sprang into action he sprinted at nearly 40 mph then

he jumped into the air and hovered and caught Primeape and laid him gently on the ground as he was knocked out.

"Primeape is unable to battle Jacqueline is the winner." Bruce and I walked to center field. That was a great battle

Bruce no one has pushed me that hard. "Thank you Jacqueline you not only saved my Pokémon out there you saved

my best friend and for that I am forever grateful. I wish you luck in the rest of the tournament." We shook hands and I

returned to the locker room. As all 4 of us met up the gym leader Blaine took center stage. "Congratulations to the 16

trainers who have made it so far and now it is time to reveal the gift and standings the winner and runner ups will both

receive a level 45 Eevee but the winner will get 100,000 poke. Now here are the next matchups." Our pictures

appeared on the screen above the arena: _Ken Ketchum VS Andre wink, Jacqueline Anderson VS Johanna marsh, Wendy _

_maple VS Joseph marks, Josh King VS Matt Kizarney. _"Trainers the matchups start tomorrow at 11:00 AM so trainers rest up."

Ken's POV

So what do you guys want to do? "SHH-" No shopping. I had to squash that idea after what happened in celadon. So

any suggestions? "How about a double date you know for the success of us all." Cool good idea josh. Ok I'll make the

reservation for the best restaurant on the island girls go shopping if you want but josh and I are gonna be in suits. So

let's split up you girls at 8:00. Josh and I went back to the room where I let Pikachu down for a nice nap. Okay I'll call

the arceus hall you find us some transportation. "Alright cool." I ran to the phone book and found the number to arceus

hall so I dialed 560-9897. _Ring, Ring_ "Hello arceus hall" Yes reservation for 4 "okay what time will you be here" 8:30

"under what name do you want it under?" Ken Ketchum "Ok see you at 8:30 mister Ketchum.

Josh's POV

I had to call chuck's limo service for the ride to dinner tonight. _Ring, Ring "_Hello chuck's limo service" yes I need a limo

for tonight. "Ok what time should it be there" umm 8:15. "And to what address?" The Pokémon center "Ok you're all

set" thank you madam. Now we just wait until it's time.


	30. the date

**Part5 starts now**

**Ken Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (50), Charizard (52), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48)**

**Wendy Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidorina (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Ken's POV

Alright 7:00 time to get ready. I laid my suit out on the bed and went to shower. After my shower I put on deodorant

and brushed my teeth again (It was a long day). Then I out my suit on it was safe to say I was fresh to death like a

million bucks. Just then josh returned in his suit. "Ha-ha" "Ken what are you laughing at?" "You man you look like

prince." "Man fuck you." "Man you know I'm just messing with you" "Yo ken call the girls and see if they're ready. The

limo is gonna be here at 8:15 and its 7:45." "Alright then" Once again I pulled out my rarely used pokenav and dialed

Wendy's number. *ring* *ring* *ring* "Hello" "Wendy its ken josh and I want to know if you guys are ready." "Yeah

we're ready." "Alright we're on our way." "Josh let's go" I let Pikachu out on the bed so he could have the place to

himself for a night Josh and I made the commute to the girls room and knocked on the door. *Knock* *knock* "Hey

Wend-Got damn." "Nice huh" "Yeah" She was wearing a golden dress with sparkles running down the side her hair was

flat ironed and it ran down to the middle of her back and she was wearing black heels. Then Jacqueline stepped from

the back and josh's jaw hit the ground. She was wearing a black dress that had sparkles that lite when the light hits it

and black shoes to match. "Well the limos here." "Alright then come on." Wendy wrapped her arm around mine and

Jacqueline did the same for josh. "Ok driver to the arceus hall please." "Yes sir" We made it to arceus hall in about 10

minutes just in time for the reservation. "Hi reservation for 4 under Ketchum" "Ah yes we have you right here but

aren't you a little young to be eating hear." "Aren't you a little old to be at a dead end job." "Good point right this way

sir." "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" "Lemonade" "Lemonade" "Lemonade" "Lemonade" "So four

lemonades and I will be right back." "Ok first off Ken how can you afford this." Jacqueline inquired "Well 3 reasons

actually one I save up my battle money two my dad's a Pokémon master and three after you eat of you can beat the

manager in a Pokémon battle your whole tables meals are free." "Oh cheapskate" "What I'm prepared to pay" "Ok on

to something else what appetizers do we order." "How about mozzarella sticks." I suggested which was quickly shot

down "Hot wings." Wendy and Jacqueline demanded. "Oh thank arceus." "Wait what." "The only reason I didn't suggest

hot wings is because I thought you wouldn't want them." "Well appetizers done now go over the menus and order

something." We searched the menus for at least 30 minutes when the waiter finally came with our drinks and asked for

our order. "So what are you ordering?" "Hot wings for the appetizers and for the main course I'll have a lobster" "I'll

have steak." "I'll have a baked potato." "And I'll have marinated fried chicken." "Ok so for Mister Ketchum it will be

lobster for mister king it will be the steak for miss maple it will be a baked potato and for Miss Anderson it will be

marinated fried chicken and hot wings for appetizers." "Yes sir" "I will be right back with your food." "So Ken are you

sure can win this battle" "Yes josh I am what do you think I've been doing all day, I've been training." "Oh that's where

you were." "Yup and I'm ready for this." "Here is your food sir." "Thank you."

**30 minutes later**

"That was good." "Thank you sir will you pay bye cash check or battle." "Battle." "I was hoping you'd say that." The

waiter hit a button under the table and a whole battle field rose from the ground. I took my side of the field while he

took his side. Then another waiter took the duty as referee. "Trainers this will be a 1 0n 1 double trainers are allowed

to use only two Pokémon choose your Pokémon."

"Go Marowak and rhydon."

"Go Charizard and Blastoise."

"Charizard start off with inferno Blastoise use hydro pump." Blastoise shot a huge torrent of water the blasted rhydon

across the field but he got back up and Charizard unleashed blue flames at marowak doing a good amount of damage.

"Marowak use ancient power rhydon use rock blast." Marowak formed a ball of white aura and shot it at Charizard but

he stepped out of the way. Rhydon shot 5 rocks at blastoise but they only did a little damage. "Blastoise use skull bash

Charizard use seismic toss." Blastoise launched himself surrounded in a silver aura and rammed into marowak and sent

into center field. Charizard grabbed rhydon and flew into the air the he hit a u turn and flew straight down picking up

speed. Before they hit the ground Charizard let rhydon go and flew back to my side. Rhydon and marowak were

standing but just barely and they were using each other for support. "Charizard Blastoise use water rage." Charizard

launched a ball of red and orange flames at both rhydon and marowak while blastoise shot a ball of water at them then

the two balls mixed into one moved at they hit rhydon and marowak causing them to fall down defeated. "Rhydon and

marowak are unable to battle the trainer ken Ketchum is the winner so he will not have to pay for his meal." "Wait

Ketchum" Everyone turned their heads to the kitchen door where a man with green hair walked out. "Yes I am ken

Ketchum." "By any chance is your father ash Ketchum." "Yes" "Why I haven't seen ash in ages." "How do you know my

dad?" "I traveled with him when we were in unova." "Then that means your Cilan." "Yes that's mean. It was nice

meeting you ken you battle just as good if not better than your dad." "Thank you Cilan. These are my friends josh and

Jacqueline and this is my girlfriend Wendy." "Well nice meeting you all and you are all welcome at arceus hall any t

ime." "Thank you Cilan well we should be going now." And we all left.


	31. back at it

**Part5 starts now**

**Ken Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staravia (41)**

**Wendy Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidorina (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Ken's POV

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* "I was already up morning Pikachu." "Josh get up the tournament resumes in an hour" "Five more minutes" "Man get yo ass up" "Five more minutes" "Pikachu thunderbolt" "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH alright I'm up" "Good now get dressed we are all ready to go we'll going to the tournament in a half hour.

**1 hour later**

"Welcome back trainers and congratulations again on making it this far. The tournament will end today so best of luck. The first match will be Ken Ketchum VS Andre Wink." "Damn the first battle again well let's go Pikachu" We made our way to the battle field. "Ken heads or tails" "Heads" "It is heads what battlefield would you like to battle on" "Rock" A battlefield with boulders on it rose out of the ground. "Trainers this will be a three on three Pokémon battle it is over when all three Pokémon on a side are unable to battle trainers begin"

"Go Kangaskhan"

"Go tauros"

"Tauros use flamethrower" Tauros shot scorching flames at Kangaskhan and she took the attack head on and took a lot of damage. "Kangaskhan use dizzy punch" Kangaskhan's hand glowed multicolored and she punched tauros but he shook the attack off. "Tauros finish this off with hyper beam" Tauros shot an orange beam of energy at Kangaskhan and due to her slow speed was hit in the chest and knocked out. "Kangaskhan is unable to battle tauros is the winner"

"Go Gengar"

"Gengar use sludge bomb" Gengar hit tauros with a ball of toxins "Tauros use rest" Tauros fell asleep and his injuries went away. "Gengar use fire punch" Gengar's fist was enveloped in fire and he ran at tauros "Tauros sleep talk" Just then tauros shot a very powerful flamethrower that hit Gengar directly after the attack was done Gengar we faintly glowing red he was now burned." "Gengar sludge" Gengar threw a ball of toxins at tauros successfully knocking him out but the burn effect came into effect and knocked out Gengar. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle this round is a tie"

"Go Onix"

"Garadon"

"Whoa what is that thing" "The evolved form of gyarados, now let's battle" "Onix Dragon breath" "Garadon counter with hydro canon" Onix opened his mouth and forced out a clear blast of energy while garadon shot out a huge torrent of water. The two moves met at cent field causing an explosion. "Garadon hypnosis" Garadon's eyes glowed blue and waves shot at onix making him fall over asleep. "Now use dream eater" The jewel on Garadon's head glowed read and a beam shot out and enveloped onix causing heavy damage. Onix slowly got up but he still had battle in him. "Garadon finish him with water pulse" Garadon shot a huge ball of water that enveloped onix's head making him fall over unconscious. "Onix is unable to battle garadon is the winner meaning that the winner is Ken Ketchum of pallet town" I walked to center field and greeted André with a hand shake. "That was a great battle" "Yes it was and next time we battle I'm going to beat that garadon of yours" "I hope so" Then we walked off of the field. "Will Josh King and Matt Kizarney please make their way to the battlefield?"

Josh's POV

I made my way to the battle field "Josh heads or tails" "Tails" "It is heads Matt what type of battlefield would you like" "air" Suddenly a plain battlefield rose out of the ground and the roof opened up. "Trainers this is a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle it is over when 3 Pokémon on one side are unable to battle"

"Go beedrill"

"Go staravia"

"Beedrill use toxic" Beedrill shot a thick black substance at staravia be she easily dodged. "Staravia shoot in with aerial ace" Staravia tucked her wings in and shot like a bullet with white streaks surrounding her and she rammed into beedrill. After the successful attack Staravia shouted "STARR" then she was enveloped in a white light when the light died down she was now Staraptor she was larger than staravia and had a red crest on her head the wings in her chest area there was an M hidden in there and it looked more like a hawk. _Staraptor the predator Pokémon It has a very ferocious nature and it will attack much larger opponents. New moves learned: Close combat and brave bird _"Alright then Staraptor close combat" Staraptor flew in and hit beedrill with her wings and talons. "Finish with brave bird" Staraptor spread her wings out and burst into flames she was flying at great speeds then suddenly the flames stopped and she was covered in a blue aura then Staraptor ran into beedrill sending him crashing into the ground knocked out. "Beedrill is unable to battle the winner is Staraptor"

"Go gyarados"

"Gyarados take flight" "Use aerial ace" Staraptor closed its wings and flew at gyarados with white streaks behind him then he slammed in gyarados. "Gyarados use hyper beam" "Cut through it with brave bird" Staraptor burst into flames and flew at gyarados eventually taking a blue aura and Gyarados fired an orange beam of energy. Staraptor ran into the hyper beam and began cutting through it. Staraptor ran into Gyarados and it caused an explosion when the dust died down both Pokémon were injured. They both tried to reach their feet but they both fell down with swirls in their eyes. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle this round is a tie"

"Go fearow"

"Go Scyther"

"Scyther take flight" "Fearow after it and use drill peck" Fearow chased after Scyther and his beak started spinning when he caught Scyther he stabbed him repeatedly with his beak. "Now use drill run" Fearow started spinning and ran into Scyther forcing him back to the ground but still battling. "Fearow finish this with hyper beam" Fearow shot an orange beam of energy at the downed opponent knocking him out. "Scyther is unable to battle the winner is Josh king from pallet town"


	32. the friends battle

**Ken Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (10)**

**Josh Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staravia (41)**

**Wendy Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidorina (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Wendy's POV

"Will Wendy Maple Joseph marks please make their way to the battle field" I stood their eyeing Joseph. "Wendy heads or tails" "Tails" "It is tails choose the environment" "Grass" a mock grassy plain rose from the field "This is a three on three pokemon battle it is over when all 3 pokemon on a side are unable to battle. BEGIN!"

"Go nidorina"

"Go nidoking"

"Nidoking use sludge bomb" Nidoking shot black pellets of poison sludge at nidorina who took the attack head on "Nidorina use toxic" Nidorina shot a ball of purple toxic waste and poisoned nidoking. "enough playing around Nidoking use hyper beam" Nidoking shot an orange beam of energy at nidorina and it hit her and smashed her into a bolder. She was able to keep going but barely. Nidorina searched around in the rubble and a black rock caught her attention but it was no rock it was a moonstone. She picked it up in her mouth and started glowing blue. When the light died down she was standing on her hind legs with certain parts were cream colored and she now had a visible tail "**Nidoqueen the drill pokemon and the evolved form of nidorina it will fight endlessly to protect his young. New moves: earth power super power hyper beam"**

"Yes Nidoqueen hyper beam" The hyper beam blasted nidoking now he was in for it. "Nidoking hyper beam" "Nidoqueen counter with you're hyper beam" The hyper beams met at center field and connected but instead of canceling out nidoking's went into the crowd.

Ken's POV

The hyper beam came right at me I put up a faint aura shield so I wasn't killed just knocked out. While I was knocked out mew mewtwo and that pokemon from the pokemon from the news were there. "**Hello ken I am mewthree" "We have come to warn you of team destruction" **"But I already know about them" "**But not about the real threat landos he plan's to make a machine to absorb pokemons powers since he himself is part pokemon" "**Wait what!" "**Yes after the failed attempt to create mewtwo** **but it failed again and he plotted revenge on the world for his imperfections and now the combine power of the four aura users can only stomp him" "**Wait four?" "**Yes you're friends josh and wendy even though they don't know it yet" now mew was talking to me "It is time for you to go back now ken but remember the weight of the world has fallen on your shoulders" **I suddenly woke up and saw a knocked out nidoking "Nidoking is unable to battle niddoqueen is the winner"

Wendy's POV

"Go arcanine"

"Arcanine use extreme speed" Arcanine suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of nidoqueen and struck her in the chest "Nidoqueen earth power" her body glowed gold then she stomped the ground and gold cracks struck arcanine knocking him out. "Arcanine is unable to battle the winner is nidoqueen"

" Go sandslash"

"Earthquake" The resulting tremor knocked out nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen is unable to battle the winner is sandslash"

"Go vaporeon"

"Vaporeon hydro pump" A huge blast of water blasted sandslash but he was still able to battle "Wrap it up with water gun" "The slightly less powerful blast of water did just enough damage to knock sandslash out. "Sandslash is unable to battle the winner is vaporeon which means that the victory goes to wendy maple" We walked to center field "Thanks for the battle' "You two"

Jacqueline's POV

"The following match has been cancelled due to a sudden forfeit with many other people so the final 4 are Ken Ketchum Wendy maple Josh king and Jacqueline Anderson. Here are the match ups." _Ken ketchum VS Jacqueline Anderson and Josh king VS Wendy maple_

Ken's POV

I made my way back to the field I eyed Jacqueline knowing we both would give everything we had. "This will be a double two on two battle on and grass plain it is over when the pokemon on one side are unable to battle. BEGIN!" The field ros from the ground

"Go riolu and charizard"

" Go Politoed and and dodrio"

"Riolu use force palm Charizard use fire punch" "Politoed ice beam dodrio tri attack" Riolu ran with his abnormal speed and put his hand up to dodrio and a flash of energy sending him across the field. Charizard used his flame covered fist to punch politoed across the field. The two pokemon quickly recovered Politoed shot a light blue beam of ice but riolu jumped over it and dodrio positioned his head in a triangle and fired a tri attack at charizard but it did little damage. "Charizard grab riolu and spin while using seismic toss riolu use aura sphere and don't let go" "Politoed use hydro pump to stop them dodrio use aerial ace to get up there" Charizard grabbed riolu and started spinning while flying into the air while riolu charged an aura sphere Jacqueline's attacks were futile. Charizard made a u turn an flew straight at both pokemon he turned and threw riolu like a spinning dart riolu crashed into both causing an explosion from the aura sphere when the dust cleared every one was knocked out. "Riolu, Politoed, and dodrio are unable to battle seeing as charizard is still able to battle the winner is ken" Charizard let out a flame thrower to let out his approval. We walked to center field Thanks for the battle ken that last move was brilliant" "Thanks I was practicing it for ever my dad did it with this lucario and charizard so I thought I'd try it" Then we walked back stage.

Josh's POV

"Will Josh king and wendy maple make their way to the field." I stood watching wendy this was for all the marbles. "This will be a two on two double battle on a grass plain it is over when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle" The field rose from the ground

"go dragonite and jynx"

"Go charizard and and rhyperior"

"Charizard dragon rage rhyperior rock blast" "Dragonite dragon rage jynx use ice beam" Charizard and drsgonite used their dragon rage's they canceled each other out while rhyperior scored a direct hit with the rock blast. "Charizard inferno Rhyperior use stone edge" " Dragonite protect jynx" Rhyperior use the two chain links of rocks the appeared around him and threw that at dragonitewho took the attack head on and failed to protect jynx as the blue flames over took her knocking her out "Jynx is unable to battle" "Dragon rage dragonite" "Wait till she lands than use flamethrower and stone edge" Dragonite flew into the sky and came down with a blue dragon shaped aura but charizard and rhyperior dodged causing dragonite to run into the ground charizard released powerful red flames and rhyperior threw the chain of rocks at dragonite the impact from the two attacks knocked dragonite out "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is josh king" we walked to center field. "That was a good battle josh" "You two wendy" We shook hands and made our way back stage. "Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages the championships of this tournament between ken ketchum and josh king will be held later tonight make sure you're there.


	33. end of the tournament

**Ken Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (40)**

**Josh Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staraaptor (41)**

**Wendy Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidoqueen (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Ken's POV

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to your championship battle" _Cheers "_In this corner hailing from pallet town KEN KETCHUM!" I took my place on the field "and in this corner hailing from pallet town JOSH KING!" he took his "This will be a six on six pokemon battle it is over when all six pokemon on one side are unable to battle. BEGIN!"

" Go Riolu"

"Go Porygon-Z"

"Riolu force palm" "Counter with tri attack" Riolu took off running at porygon-Z he dodged the three blast of electricity fire and ice and stood in front of the digital pokemon he gently placed his hand on its torso and blasted it away. "Porygon-Z use sunny day" Suddenly the sun became even more harsh on the stadium. "Riolu aura sphere" "Porygon-Z us solar beam" Riolu shot off a blue sphere of aura it was met at center field with porygon-z's solar beam both pokemon were exhausted but aura sphere proved to much for the solar and crushed porygon-Z. "Porygon-z is unable to battle the winner is riolu"

"Go garadon"

"Riolu use aura sphere" "Garadon use psyshock" Three blobs of psychic energy were thrown at rioulu but he dodge however he couldn't reset himself and missed the aurasphere. "Alright riolu let's show them that new move Copy cat" Riolu's eyes shimmered and he replayed the move over again then he shot out a perfect psyshock but missed garadon. "Garadon hypnosis than dream eater" Garadon put riolu to sleep than he was encased in a red aura knocking him out, "Riolu is unable to battle the winner is garadon"

"Go pikachu"

"Pikachu use quick attack" "Garadon use constrict" Garadon tried to grab pikachu but he used quick attack to dodge. "Nnow thunderbolt" "CHUUUU" a a yellow zigzagging bolt struck garadon leaving him weakened. "Now volt tacle" Pikachu ran picking up speed than he was covered in electricity and crashed into garadon scoring the knockout. "Garadon is unable to battle the winner is pikachu"

"Go hitmonlee"

"Use blaze kick" Hitmonlee kicked pikachu with his blazing foot. Pikachu skidded across the field but quickly got back up. "Quick attack" Pikachu ran and rammed into hitmonlee with a white light trailing behind him. "Pikachu electro ball" "Hitmonlee focus blast" Pikachu charged up a yellow ball of electricity on his tail while hitmonlee generated a blue ball of fighting energy both moves met at center field but the focus blast pushed through and blasted pikachu he was down with swirls in his eyes. "Pikachu is unable to battle hitmonlee is the winner"

"Dragonite you're up"

"Dragonite flamethrower" Dragonite blasted hitmonlee with scorching hot flames. "Finish with dragon rush" Dragonite flew into the air then came back down covered in a blue dragon shaped aura he crashed into hitmonlee knocking him out. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle dragonite is the winner"

"You're up lapras"

"Lapras use ice beam" "Dragonite dodge then thunder punch" Dragonite tried to dodge but the blue beam of ice caught him. "Finish with another ice beam" Lapras fired a second beam of ice at dragonite and got the knock out "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is lapras"

"Butterfree go"

"Lapras perish song" Lapras let out a song all pokemon in battle have three turns before they are knocked out. "Butterfree charge up a solar beam" butterfree began charging up solar energy "Lapras ice beam" lapras let out a blue beam of ice that hot butterfree but he somehow found the strength to let out a huge solar beam the white ray hit lapras and knocked him "Lapras is unable to battle the winner is butterfree"

"gengar go"

"Shadow ball" a ball of blackness was generated in his hands then gengar llaunched it and it hit butterfree full force "Butterfree use gust" butterfrre flapped his wings and a strong ccurrent of wind blew gengar away "now use toxic" Butterfree shot a purple liquid at gengar the liquid quickly turned into a gas and poisoned gengar "Gengar shadow sneak" gengar punched the air and a shadow fist traveled through the air and punched butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground unconscious and right after him gengar fell "Both pokemon are unable to battle this round tie"

"Go staraptor"

"Go prifu"

"Staraptor aerial ace" staraptor flew at prifu with white streaks surrounding him "Prifu flamethrower" Before staraptor could strike prifu let loose a stream of flames at him with no time to dodge staraptor flew straight into the fire and came out heavily damaged. "staraptor use close combat" "Prifu counter with you own close combat" Both pokemon started striking each other kick for kick and blow for blow "Brave bird" Staraptor retreated and flew into prifu first he was coated in flames but it quickly changed to a bursting blue aura he rammed into prifu and he was thrown across the field. Prifu got up and shot off a weak flamethrower his accuracy was off and missed completely and after he fell. "Prifu is unable to battle staraptor is the winner"

"Go Muk"

"The final battle will now begin"

"Staraptor aerial ace" "Muk use gunk shot" Before staraptor could move muk thorugh a light green trash bag at him that did heavy damage and badly poisoned him. "Staraptor use close combat" "Staraptor started pummeling muk but his body and high defense cause most of the hits to be ineffective after the assault he only had a few scratches "Muk use sludge wave" a purple wave of dark purple liquid formed around him and it was hurled at staraptor forcing him to the ground. "Finish with gunk shot" Muk through a light green trash bag at the grounded staraptor and he was knocked out. "Staraptor is unable to battle the winner is Muk that means the vicor of this battle and the seafoam islands tournament is KEN KETCHUM." Josh and I met at center field "Wow nice battle ken" "You to you had me there for a second" "But you must have had muk on the field for a reason" "Nope when you through out hitmonlee instead of your hypno it though off my game plan that was spontaneous" "wow" "Let's have a hand for our two championship trainers"

**Time skip to award ceremony**

"Here mister ketchum is your eevee and your money and mister king here is your eevee" "And again let's here it for our champion and runner up"


	34. a fiery toxic battle

**Ken Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (40), eevee (45)**

**Josh Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staraaptor (41), eevee 94**

**Wendy Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidoqueen (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

****Ken's POV

Josh and I were training our eevee's we were going to head to the gym later jacqueline's contest was tomorrow so she'd have a great time to practice. "Eevee use trump card" "Eevee dodge and counter with a double edge" My eevee shot 6 red card shaped energies at josh's eevee but she nimbly dodged and started glowing gold "Eevee counter with your own double edge" My Eevee glowed gold and the both ran into each other and a large explosion occurred and it subsided to reveal them both knocked out. "Return eevee you did great" "You to eevee good job" i went to my ba to get a revive when something caught my eye they were two stones when was crystal clear with a shiny center i recognized it has a shinny stone the other i recognized as a dawn stone t was teal with a white center. I picked up the shiny stone and got the revive and fed it to eevee "Josh here's a present" I said tossing him the dawn stone "Thanks man he said putting it in his pocket and i did the same with my stone" "Alright let's head on over to the pokemon center to heal get the girls and get ready to win our 7th gym badge" I said as i headed into the direction of the pokemon center with both our eevee's walking on our sides both our eevee's had become very affectionate as they began crawling up our leg every time we managed to get them down to their disappointment. But eventually we made it to the pokemon center "hey nurse joy we need you to heal our eevee's" "Certainly just give their pokeballs to chancey and i'll take care of the rest" "Thanks nurse joy and thanks chancey" they both smiled at the thanks. We headed to the training fields where we saw jacqueline practicing for her contest with her venomoth and sandslash. "Sandslash use sandstorm" sandslash stomped his feet and the sand roared to life "Venomoth use psychic and sunday" Venomoth cut out a wall of sand with is psychic then he shot a red oreb into the sky which imitated the sun also beating on the sand causing it to harden. "Sandslash use crush claw sandslash's clawed glowed with energy and it chopped the harden sandstorm into a few peics leaving and minature statue of articuno their. "Wow That was awesome" Jacquelin was scared at the sudden voice but relaxed when she saw it was us. "Oh thanks" she said "Return nice work you two" She said returning the two pokemon al three of us walked to wendy who was working on dragonite's flight speed "Wendy ready for the gym battle yeah are you guys" "You bet come on we're headed their now" "Return dragonite you did great" We walked into the pokemon center "Mr. Ketchum and " We rushed to the front "Yes nurse joy" we said "Your pokemon are all better" "Thanks you two" "Oh good luck at the gym" we headed out the doors and into the road to the gym "So who's going first" wendy said "Ladies first" i said "no thanks i rather watch the first battle" "ok then i'll go" I said as we reached the gym "Gym leader blaine we have come for a gym battle" i said "Very well each battle will be 2 on 2" said the gym leader stepping out of the shadows. He led us to the gym floor which was over a mock volcano i bet he misses cinabar island he should be their by next year though anyway i stepped in the trainers box with eevee's pokeball in hand "This will be an official gym battle between the challenger ken ketchum and the gym leader blaine this two on two battle is over when one side is unable to battle" The referee said.

"Eevee let's get things started" i said throwing the ball in the air rvealing my pokemon who immediately ran to my leg into my pocket and took out my shiny stone and began evolving when the white light died down she had a black and yellow face that looked like a toxic sign her body was mostly green but had purple spots all over he body her tail was swirled green and purple and her neck still had the collar but now it was green and seeped a purplish color. "I guess your toxeon now" She looked back and gave a slight tox in agreement I scanned her with my poked and found out she learned three new moves "Flareon let's go my friend" "Battle begin" "Flareon flame thrower" "Toxeon trump card" the flames and the cards canceled each other out. "Flareon over heat" "toxeon dig" Flareon shot out a a blast of fire with circles around it but missed as toxeon dug underground. "now toxeon use shadow ball" She popped from underground and fired a shadow ball at flareon knocking him off his feet. "Now use toxic" Before flareon could react toxeon shot black sludge in his face poisoning him. "Now use gunk shot" toxeon shot a large green garbage bag at toxeon who was thrown across the field. "Toxeon finish with venoshock" toxeon fired a a green liquid from her neck at flare on they washed over him rendering him unable to battle. "Flareon i unable to battle blaine choose your final pokemon." "Young man that was nice you poisoned my pokemon made sure he was weak enough not to counter and then used a move that's stronger when the target is poisoned. but their's one thing how did you know about this pokemon" "I didn't when i scanned i i found those three moves and i thought it up on the spot" "well try and beat this pokemon" "go Charizard" I smirked at this "Toxeon return" "Charizard win this for me" i said sending my charizard on the field" "Battle resume" "Charizard use thunder punch" blaine said "Charizard wait till he's close the use flamethrower" blaine' charizard rushed in for a thunder punch but before he could land it he was met with flames. "Now fire punch" "Counter with thunder punch" Both pokemon started their attacks trading blow for blow until blaine's got the upper hand and sent mine across the field. "Charizard inferno" Charizard shot out blue flames that incased blaine's charizard causing him great pain. SEISMIC TOSS/SEISMIC TOSS we bothshouted they both grabbed each other and flew into the air and making a sharp u turn they both tried to get out but couldn't and crashed into the field" they both rose to their feet they starred at each other with sheer determination and their tales started glowing blue and they were outlined in red signifying that blaze had been activated. "FLARE BLITZE" we both shouted both pokemon put up a shield of fire and started charging at the other a crash occurred in midfield as the smoke cleared both pokemon stared at eachother before falling. "Both pokemon are unable to battle this round is a tie but seeing as the challenger still has one pokemon left he is the winner." "Return charizard you've earned a long rest" "that was a good battle youngster that's a strong charizard you got their" "Thank you" "I am proud to present you the volcano badge" Next thing i knew josh was in the trainers box ready to battle.


	35. big surprise

**Ken: Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (45) Toxeon (47)**

**Josh: Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staravia (41) eevee (45)**

**Wendy: Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidoqueen (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline: Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Josh's POV

"This will be a two on two battle it is over when all pokemon on 1 side are unable to battle begin" "Come on out eevee" My normal type pokemon emerged from its pokebal and started climbing my leg it quickly grabbed the dawn stone out of my pocket and evolved. When the light died down from her evolution. Now she was mostly blue except from the black plates the cover most of her face and the black fur on her paws and tail she sprouted black wings about the size of a pidgeotto's wings on her back. "DRAGOREON" she said "Alright dragoreon let's check your moves" I was happy to see she learned 3 new moves. "Arcanine let's ignite a fire" "Arcanine Vs dragoreon begin"

"Arcanine start off with wild charge" Arcanine was couted in electricty and started charging at dragoreon it was like a weaker version of volt tackle. "Dragoreon use dig" She burrowed under ground avoided the wild charge. "Now use trump card" she emerged behind arcanine and struck with 6 card shaped plates of red energy. "Arcanine get back up and use fire fang" "Use bite" The two charged aracanine with electricity charging through his teeth and dragoreon with her fangs showing the both bit into each other's shoulders than jumped back. "Dragoreon dragon rush" "Arcanine use flare blitz" Dragoreon charge covered in a blue dragon shaped aura while aracnine charged covered in a shield of fire the collision caused an explosion and the smoke cleared to find them staring at each other but the recoil damage proved to much for arcanine and he fell. "Arcanine his unable to battle this round goes to the challenger" "Alright then rapidash come on out" "Rapidash use bounce" Rapidash leapt into the air without hesitation "Dragoreon fly after it and use dragon rage" Dragoreon flew into the air and fired a blew dragon energy at rapidash and he took the brunt of the attack "Rapidash sling dragoreon to the ground" rapidash grabbed dragoreon and slung her before trying to finish his bounce attack "Dragoreon attack with outrage now" Her eyes went red and her body was out line in red and the she went on a rampage she kicked and punched and bit rapidash who somehow managed to witstand it all. She eventually calmed down but her eyes where still red giving the sign of confusion. "Rapidash use flamethrower to end it" the stream of flames encased dragoreon as she took the brunt of the attack and was knocked out. "Dragoreon is unable to battle this round goes to gym leader blaine." "Good job dragoreon you deserve a good rest Rhyperior let's win this" "This is the final battle rapidash Vs. Rhyperior battle begin" "Rapidash bounce" "Rhyperior use rock blast into the sky" Rapish bounced into the air but was met with 5 rocks from the canon in rhyperior's arm and came crashing down. "Rapidash use stomp. "wait till he's close and then use rock wrecker" Rapidash charged at rhyperior and lifted both her legs in the air ready to stomp on him but rhyperior made a gigantic rock between his hands and thew it at rapidash but she still managed to stay up. "Rapidash use sunny day" Rapidash shot a yellow orb into the air and it appeared as a mock sun "Rhyperior use dig" Rhyperior dug underground avoiding the solar beam that had yet to be called. "Rhyperior finish with an earthquake" Still underground Rhyperior shook the ground causing rapidash to fall over unconcious and rhyperior emerged from underground to the sight. "Rapidash is unab;e to battle the victory goes to the challenger and his rhyperior." "Young man that was a nice way to keep my rapidash grounded I am proud to give you the volcano badge " "Thank you sir" "Next challenger"

Wendy's POV

Now I stood in the challenger's boc "This will be a two on two battle it is over when both pokemon on I side are unable to battle begin" "Let's go ninetails" "Nidoqueen your up"

"Ninetails use solar beam" She immediately fired it off due to the son from earlier "Nidoqueen counter it with hyper beam." The two beams clashed and cause an explosion and giving nidoqueen a chance to rest "Ninetails use dig" "Nidoqueen earthquake" she stomped her feet and caused a tremor forcing ninetails above ground with a sunstantial amount of damage. "Ninetails use zen headbutt" Ninetales charge with the top of her head glowing blew and ran into nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen toxic" Nidoqueen shot a toxic black substance at ninetales poisoning her. "Now end it with venoshock" Nidoqueen shot 3 shots of green liquids from its mouth at ninetales knocking her out. "Ninetales is unable to battle the winner is nidoqueen" "Good job ninetales return magmar light it up" "Return nidoqueen you deserve to rest go dragonite" "Magmar use fire blast" Magmar shot a blast of fire shaped like a star at dragonite. "Dragonite dodge and use dragon rage" Dragonite moved out of the way of the fire blast and shot a blue blast of dragon energy at magmar who took the brunt of the attack. "While he's down use aqua tail" Dragonite's tail turned to a rushing river and he slammed on to magmar's body. "Magmar get up and use thunder bolt" "Magmar got to his feet and struck dragonite with an effective thunder bolt" "Now thunder punch" Magmar charged with his fist covered in electricty and stuck dragonite across the face with electricty. "Dragonite use your own thunder punch" They both traded each other blow for blow until magmar got the upperhand and knocked dragonite to the ground. "magmar fire blast" "Block it" Dragonite's put up his elbows and block the flames but they went haywire and went towards me jacqueline and josh. "AHHHH" "AHHH" "AHHHH" they all screamed and waited for the flames that never came. As we all looked up we saw aura shields in front of us we looked at ken gratefully but he said to words that changed all of our lives "Wasn't me" "Then that mean's" "yup your aura users now wendy win this battle" I looked to the field but saw dragonite had been knocked out. "Dragonite is unable to battle the winner is magmar." "Return dragonite you did great go win this for me nidoqueen"" Magmar fire blast" "Nidoqueen dig" she immediately did as I instructed and burrowed under ground "Earthquake" We took a page from josh and use the tremor move from under ground and knocked out magmar. "Magmar is unable to battle the winner is the challenger and nidoqueen." "Go job nidoqueen" "that was a nice battle no has given my magmar a battle like that since Ash ketchum I'm proud to give you the volcano badge." "Thank you"

Ken's POV

We left the gym and started walking towards the center. "OK so what now" Wendy asked "We kick back and relax until jacqueline's contest" "You know that's not what I meant" she said "Ok I'll tell you but it'll sound crazy" "Go on" "When the nidoking's hyper beam knocked me out I was visited by 3 pokemon Mew, Mewtwo, and a new pokemon Mewthree and he told me wendy and josh were aura users but didn't tell me about jacqueline guess the world's full of surprises now we have to train and find team destruction's base before their all powerful leader destroys the world as we know it but they told me not to tell you until you knew about your powers." "So when does training start" "Right after the contest we start out with making aura shields and aura spheres then we swim to pallet town on our own no pokemon." "WHAT they screamed" this was gonna be along training session.


	36. training time

**Ken: Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (45) Toxeon (47)**

**Josh: Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staraptor (41) Dragoreon (45)**

**Wendy: Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidoqueen (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline: Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

Jacqueline's POV

I was standing backstage in the contest hall waiting for my turn I've never been so pumped after all this is the last ribbon I need. "Ladies and gentleman welcome to the sea foam islands contest I am Jillian and here are your hosts Mr. Shawn Contesta" "This will be remarkable" "Mr. Tatsu from the Pokémon fan club" "I am very excited for this contest" "And our very own nurse joy" "I can't wait to see all the different combinations" "Without further ado let's get this show on the roll first up Jacqueline Smith" I took my spot on the field "Venomoth Sandslash take the stage" the two Pokémon materialized onto the stage ready for action. "Sandslash use sandstorm" Sandslash stomped his feet and sand started moving through the area making It very hard to see "Now Venomoth use psychic and sunny day" Venomoth Eyes glowed blue and he cut out a block of sand from the storm then he shot a red orb into the sky and it acted like a mock sun and beamed down on to the field hardening the block of sand "Now Sandslash finish it with crush claw" Sandslash's claw's glowed a bluish-white and he smashed the block of hard sand and made it into a statue of articuno. "Wow what a performance let's go to the judges" "Remarkable" "The use of sunny day there was excellent" "That crush claw was very controlled I can see you trained hard for this" "Return you two you did great" I bowed and walked off the stage I watched the next coordinators go and most were really good after they were all done the list of the people who made it in the next round came up. I was the first one wow my training really paid off "Nice job Jacqueline" Wendy shouted running over to me "Thanks" "how did you get crush claw to do that" ken asked curiously "There's a certain spot on the glass the will break into that shape of you hit with just the right amount of power" "Jacqueline smith to the stage" "Well I'm up wish me luck" "Good luck" they all said and went back to their seats. I made my way to the stage I was battling some teenage dude named chuck. "To my right is chuck to my left is Jacqueline five minutes on the clock begin" "Dodrio and politoed take the stage" "Come on out golem and pidgeot" "Politoed use hydro pump and ice beam dodrio follow it up with a tri attack" "Politoed shot off a frozen hydro pump and it struck pidegot sending it across the field and dodrio sent off a triangle with the edges colored red, blue, and yellow and it struck golem. "Politoed use rainy day and thunder bolt on pidgeot dodrio use drill peck on that golem" Politoed sent off a blue orb into the sky and it started to rain "Pidgeot grab on to dodrio" Politoed sent off a zigzagging blast of electricity towards pidgeot who dodged but the electricity just followed Mean while Dodrio's beak was spinning like a drill until pidgeot grabbed on to him and the electricity stuck them both and knocked them both out. I glanced at the clock I was in the lead but not by much with 1 minute left. "Golem use roll out" "politoed use ice beam on the field" "Golem started rolling like a ball while politoed covered the whole filed in ice "politoed just keep dodging" Golem was rolling at high speeds but politoed jumped over it and golem sped into the wall. He started rolling again and politoed dodged again every time he rolled he lost control politoed dodged and he ran into the wall until he knocked himself out" "Due to a knock out the winner is Jacqueline" "return you two you did great." Next I was in the semi finals against a girl name Margaret "Politoed and dodrio take the stage" "raichu and magnemite light it up" "Five minutes on the clock go" "Politoed use psychic on raichu and then use ice beam dodrio use tri attack on magnemite" Politoed eyes glowed blue and raichu was lifted off of the ground and slammed into the wall and it full force with an ice beam attack. Dodrio hit magnemite with a triangular shaped attack that was colored yellow red and blue on the edges. "Raichu get up and use focus blast on that politoed magnemite use flash canon on dodrio" "Politoed jump on Dodrio's back and dodrio use quick attack to dodge" raichu shot off a blast of blue fighting energy and magnemite shot off a sliver blast of energy politoed jumped on Dodrio's back and dodrio dodged using quick attack. "Dodrio use aerial ace" Dodrio took flight but instead of using aerial ace he burst flames which quickly turned into a blue aura "Politoed use hydro pump" While they were closing in politoed blasted both raichu and magnemite with a powerful blast of water and dodrio slammed into them causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared only dodrio and politoed were standing "Winner by knockout Jacqueline smith" "Now I was in the championship" "Politoed dodrio take the stage" "Jynx and glaceon be the stars" "Five minutes on the clock begin" "Dodrio use pursuit politoed use hydro pump" Dodrio's foot became cloaked in a dark energy and he kicked Jynx in the stomach politoed shot a blast of water and it slammed glaceon into the wall. "Dodrio use quick attack on glaceon politoed use thunderbolt on Jynx. Dodrio sped and slammed into glaceon while Jynx was struck with electricity. "Glaceon and Jynx use double ice beam" They both shot off an ice bean and they swirled together" Dodrio charge at it with brave bird politoed jumped on his back and use hydro ice pump" Politoed jumped on Dodrio's back and dodrio burst into flames which eventually turned into a blue aura as he closed in on the double ice beam politoed shot out a frozen hydro pump they collided with the two ice beams Dodrio was able to break through the ice beam and struck the two ice types with a brave bird attack and politoed struck with the hydro pump ice beam combo "TIME" "the winner is JACQUELINE" "YES I did it great job you two take a nice long rest" "Jacqueline we understand this is your fifth ribbon" "yes it is" "than you are now allowed to compete at the grand festival which is in 2 months in viridian city." "Thank you"

**Time skip 1 hour after contest**

Ken's POV

"Alright you three time to train now we start out with 1 lap around the island" they nodded and started running I was the first to make it back because I've been doing this for a long time next was josh then Wendy and finally Jacqueline. "Alright now 10 sit ups and 10 push ups" They did so with out a complaint. "Alright now get in line we're going to work on aura shields first" they all fell into a line "To make an aura shield envision that there is an impenetrable wall in front of you and hold your arms out in front of you all while channeling your aura to your hands. I demonstrated for them "Alright now each of you try" Wendy was able to get the shield up but it faded away after about 30 seconds Josh was able to get it up also but it suffered the same fate as Wendy and Jacqueline did to. "Ok not bad for a first try keep practicing and I'm going to go get some practice dummies" When I came back ten minutes later they had their shields up perfectly "Ok time for the test" I shot an aura sphere at all of them and they managed to hold up barely "Ok we can work on endurance later but now we need to work aura spheres and I've made a little game out of it" "How so" Josh asked "I marked the dummies with numbers and whoever gets the most points gets to ride on their Pokémon for the first half of the swim to Pallet town. Now line up and I'll teach you how to make an aura sphere" they lined backup and I began teaching "Ok first imagine a ball of energy in your hands powered by your thoughts the happier you think the more powerful it is cup your hands to your side and through them forward releasing the aura sphere in the process now let's get this show on the road." First up was Wendy she made the aura sphere and successfully it hit the dummy at 10 yards for 1 hundred points and wasn't very powerful. Next was Jacqueline she shot it didn't go far but it was powerful and hit the 10 yarder. Josh's was pretty good and he hit the 20 yard dummy. Eventually josh won and got to ride his Lapras. "Ok that enough get your bags put them on Lapras and get ready to swim" they did so and in no time we were headed home.


	37. I'm ready

**Ken: Garadon (47), Prifu (50), Golem, (45), Pikachu (75), Blastoise (53), Charizard (53), Muk (45), Beedrill (44), Lapras (44), Tauros (46), Dragonite (60), Butterfree (50), riolu (45) Toxeon (47)**

**Josh: Garadon (47), Charizard (50), Blastoise (50), Gengar (45), Fearow (45), Hypno (45), Lapras (40), rhypherior (45), Porygon-Z (50), Hitmonlee (48) Staraptor (41) Dragoreon (45)**

**Wendy: Jolteon (48), Vaporeon (48), Dragonite (57), Slowking (49), Jynx (45), Nidoqueen (44), Butterfree (47)**

**Jacqueline: Tentacruel (45), Sandslash (50), Dodrio (44), Politoed (45), Staryu (47) Venomoth (50)**

**Ken's POVhouse**

Lapras was carrying our bags and all 4 of use were swimming "come on we're almost their" "my arms are killing me" "Stop being a baby Josh

even pikachu's doing better than you" the yellow rodent was slicing through the water like a buizel "I see the shore line" wendy called

"Let's go we're spending the night in pallet town" i was the first to make it to the shore than wendy followed by jacqueline and finally Josh

"Alright i know we still have food at my place since my dad kept the fridge the back up fridge and the mini fridge stocked up so we're staying

their I'll show you their while you guys settle in josh and I will go to professor oak's to let professor run some test on the new eeveelutions now follow me"

they all did as told we marched up the road and turned left my house was the first on the corner i pulled out my extra key mom gave me in case i came home _and_ they weren't there.

I opened the door and let them in "alright wendy get's my room Jacqueline the guest room josh the coach and i'll sleep in my parent's room josh let's go"

I josh and i grabbed our eeveelution's pokeball and sprinted to professor oak's lab we burst through the door "hey uncle gary uncle tracey"

"sup how's the journey" "it's great uncle tracey have you seen the professor we have to talk to him" "oh he's upstairs" "thanks" we went

upstairs and into his study "professor" "oh their ken josh what are you two doing here?" "We just made it here from the seafoam islands we're gonna stay a few days before heading off to viridian" "wonderful news is their something you want to talk about" "yes but we'll show you" we released our pokemon " and upon seeing them the professor passed out. He came to 10 minutes later "wow you boys are a researchers dream I'll take your" "toxeon and dragoreon" "right I'll run some test on them" "sure we'll be back tomorrow now were going home to eat" "ok see you boys later" we made our way back to my house. As I walked in the door I saw a small black object by the coach pikachu darted to the kitchen and started attacking the ketchup bottle I approached the coach and picked up what was now identified as a wallet I opened it the I'd said martin wright ge had a team magma card in it and a piece of paper that said viridian city 528 articuno road "_this is indeed where your loved ones are being held and I can tell you are planning to rescue them my colleagues and I shall be if assistance each of you shall capture one of us the forth shall be given an egg of a legendary pokemon that will hatch when needed the most" _ "ok but are you sure I'm ready" _"readier than you've ever been"_


End file.
